Lo Que El Tiempo No Curo
by Dreamy Vampii
Summary: Bella vuelve a Forks, reencontrándose con su pasado, ahora siendo un niño mimado y mujeriego. Pasan unas series de cosas... ¿Será Edward capaz de aprovechar esos momentos? El destino hace presencia pero ¡la confianza no se da tan fácil!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes que salen en la historia lamentablemente no me pertenecen. Son de escritora adorada Stephenie Meyer. lo que si me pertenece es la trama y los nuevos personajes.

Summary: Bella vuelve a Forks, reencontrándose con su pasado, ahora siendo un niño mimado y mujeriego. Pasan unas series de cosas... ¿Será Edward capaz de aprovechar esos momentos? El destino hace presencia pero ¡la confianza no se da tan fácil!

* * *

_Querido diario:_

_**Tengo la sensación de que este día va a ser tortuosamente, parecido al resto de los días en que tengo que viajar por avion: aburrido, vacío e inútil ... No tengo ganas de montarme en esa máquina. Ya estoy lo suficientemente deprimida como para soportar las interrogantes de las personas curiosas y estar toda una mañana metida en un aeropuerto.**_

_**5 horas Después:**_

Lo primero que hice al pisar el aeropuerto fue chequearme, no había mucha cola así que pase rápido, me dieron la tarjeta de embarque donde el número de mi asiento era de 11-C.

Me dirigí a la puerta número 3, pase por la aduana y me hicieron quitarme todo lo que era de metal, siempre odie esto cuando viajaba... Me revisaron mis maletas y se las llevaron, solo me quedaba con el bolso de mano, donde llevaba mis cosas personales y el pasaporte...

Me pasaron a la sala de espera, aun me quedaban 3 horas para montarme en el avión así que fui a tomarme un café. El vuelo aalía a las 5 de la madrugada y apenas eran las 9:00om, este si iba hacer un día muy largo.

¡Genial! Pensé, al darme cuenta de que eran las 2 de la madrugada y todo estaba completamente cerrado.

Me fui a la sala de espera de nuevo y me senté, saque mi libro "Cumbre Borrascosas", se podría decir que era mi libro favorito ya que me lo he leído tanta veces que perdí la cuenta.

Saque y mi laptop y la prendí navegue por internet un rato ya que el aereopuerto tenia Wifi.

Me conecte para ver si mi madre o mi padre me habían escrito, lo cual fue cierto. Mi madre me había escrito:

_Bella cariño, te extraño mucho. Sabes que estaré aquí por si te arrepientes, me avisas cuando llegues a Forks. Phil te manda saludos. Besos, tu madre..._

Leí el otro mensaje, no disponía de mucho tiempo para abordar el avión, este era de mi amiga Ángela:

_Bella amiga, avísame cuando llegues, no se te olvide ... nos hablamos, cuídate y se prudente._

Sonreí al Inconscientemente leer este mensaje, Ángela siempre preocupándose por mí, me iba a hacer mucha falta.

Y por último había un mensaje de mi mejor amiga de Forks, el lugar hacia donde me dirigía:

_Amigaaaaaa! No lo puedo creer, ya dentro de poco estarás aquí conmigo. Saldremos de la compra, haremos pijamadas, nos acostaremos tarde... awww no aguanto ya quiero que estés aquí! Ya pronto nos veremos, tu queridisima amiga Alice._

Puse los ojos en blancos, yo la quería mucho pero algunas veces me daba miedo de solo imaginarme todas esas cosas que me describió.

_-Pasajeros del vuelo a los Estados Unidos por favor ir reportando sus tiquettes de pasajeros e ir haciendo la cola para subir al avión. __Que tengan un buen vuelo._

_-Passengers of the flight to the United States please to be reporting his passengers' tiquettes and to be doing the tail to rise to the plane. That have a good flight._

_-Des passagers du vol aux États-Unis s'il te plaît faire un report ses tiquetes de passagers et faire la queue pour monter à l'avion. Qui ont un bon vol._

_-Passagiere des Fluges nach den Vereinigten Staaten bitte, um tiquetes seiner Passagiere zu bringen und den Schwanz zu tun, um sich zum Flugzeug zu erheben. __Das hat einen guten Flug._

Claro en todos los idomas. Hoy no estaba de muy buen humor.

Cerré mi laptop y me fui rumbo a lo que sería una nueva vida, nuevos mijos y nuevo clima. Odiaba el clima húmedo y frio pero los cambios son buenos, eso creo.

Necesitaba cambiar de ambiente, mis amigas si se podrían llamar así ya no las soportaba, eran hipócritas… también mi mamá necesitaba su espacio con Phil y yo necesitaba un cambio de vida, algo positivo: Iba a convivir más con mi padre Charlie, eso era lo que me animaba para salir de Phoenix.

Ya estaba a punto de abordar el avión, estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que pues odiaba las alturas y me mareaba fácilmente.

Me ubique en mi asiento preparándome mentalmente para el viaje, me puse mis audífonos y empecé a escuchar, la música que escuchaba era realmente relajante ahorita para la ocasión, "Claro de Luna" de Debussy.

Sentí que alguien se sentaba al lado mío pero en realidad no me importo mucho saber quien por lo que permanecí con los ojos cerrados.

Después de 5 minutos llego la azafata indicando como ponernos los cinturones y cómo reaccionar en caso de emergencia, y eso no ayudaba mucho a mi situación.

El avión Empiezo a despegar, con mucha turbulencia se podría decir. Andaba un poco tensa, pero mi compañero de puesto se podría decir tampoco le importaba quien estaba al lado de él e igualmente me imito, se puso los audífonos de su ipod y por su respiración deduje que se durmió.

Seguí leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas cuando llego la azafata interrumpiendo mi lectura.

-_Buenos Días Señorita_- Hablo con voz amable pero con un deje notorio de cansancio- _se le ofrece algo del carrito?_- El carrito traía de todo, pero en realidad eran las 5 de la madrugada y no provocaba comer nada ahorita.

-_Buenos Días-_ le devolví la sonrisa_- solo un agua por favor...-_ después que la azafata se fue, empecé con mi libro otra vez hasta que mis ojos no pudieron más y me quede profundamente dormida...

* * *

Bueno espero q les haya gustado el primer cap de la historia

Las dejo! Nos leemos pronto!

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Reencuentro

En una parte del capitulo (yo les aviso) les recomiendo q escuchen la canción Por Que de Floricienta en esa parte

* * *

Estaba soñando, eso lo sabía…

_Mi habitación en ese tiempo era simplemente hermosa. Era todo rosado, aunque no me gustara mucho el color, era hermosa. Era mi cumpleaños número 10, mi madre junto con mi padre se habían coordinado regalándome una cámara, ese fue mi padre y un álbum de fotos, esa fue mi madre… aunque creo que fue mi madre quien coordino todo._

_Me habían traído el desayuno a la cama y me habían dejado con el pretexto de que necesitaban organizar y hablar de unas cosas._

_Mi desayuno consistía en: un plato de panqueques, un vaso de jugo de naranja y unos huevos fritos._

_Me comí todo y me pare a buscar mi ropa en el armario, para luego irme a bañar. Renee me había dejado muy claro que me tenía que poner la ropa que me había dejado. Se me había pasado por la mente que mis padres tramaban algo que yo no sabía, ya que mis ellos y mis amigos se portaban raro conmigo, pero no le di importancia a eso, luego pensaría en eso… _

_Cuando fui a buscar la ropa me conseguí con un vestido hermoso, no tenia palabras para describirlo. Yo no era de ponerme vestidos, pero aunque no me gustaran y casi me obliguen a ponerme este vestido, era muy lindo._

_El vestido era blanco, llegaba hasta el piso, era de cuello redondo y tiras gruesas. En mi cintura había una cinta gruesa de color azulito cielo y al final de vestido había unos decorados de rosas de color azulito cielo._

_Me fui al baño y me arregle. Cuando salí del baño Renee y Charlie me esperaban abajo. _

_-Bella te ves hermosa mi niña- me dijo Charlie abrazándome efusivamente- Feliz Cumpleaños, cada día te pones más vieja- Charlie aun no me soltaba, pero sabía que estaba sensible._

_-¡Bella, mi vida! Feliz cumpleaños, te ves realmente hermosa- me dijo Renee abrazándome y alzándome en el aire- te tenemos una sorpresa mi amor- cuando Renee me bajo ella tenía los ojos aguados._

_Cuando llegamos a la puerta, fue Charlie la que lo abrió. El día en Forks estaba soleado, cosa rara. Cuando salimos de la casa había un poco de gente, entre esa gente pude reconocer a mis amigos._

_-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA!- no sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar, no me esperaba esto. Simplemente estaba plasmada en el piso. Lo primero que sentí fueron unos pequeños brazos rodearme, la reconocí inmediatamente, era mi gran amiga Alice. Le devolví el abrazo aun en trance._

_-Feliz cumple amiga, pásala súper- me dijo Alice con agradable euforia._

_-Gracias._

_Luego de que Alice me había soltado inmediatamente me habían rodeado unos brazos, ni siquiera tuve que verlo a la cara para saber que era mi gran amigo y tal vez amor platónico Edward Cullen._

_-feliz cumpleaños pequeña- me dijo, dándome un beso y un abrazo._

_-feliz cumpleaños enana- Emmett me abrazo y me hizo girar por los aires._

_-Emmett no respiro- dije con voz entrecortada._

_Después me habían felicitado Jasper y Rose y luego llegaron mis otros amigos._

_El día había pasado sin más acontecimientos, solo había notado 2 cosas raras:_

_Renee y Charlie estaban actuando raro, muy raro diría yo._

_Cuando Mike y Jake me felicitaron Edward se puso medio antipático, yo diría como… celoso pero eso era imposible. _

_Ya eran como las 6 de la tarde y ya la gente se estaba yendo. Solo quedábamos Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Jacob, Quil y Laura._

_-tengo una idea- había dicho alice en voz alta- porque no hacemos que la cumplañera habrá sus regalos._

_Cuando voltee a decirle que no ella ya había puesto su carita de perro mojado._

_-está bien Alice, abramos los regalos- no pude ni discutir._

_Alice me había regalado el libro de Romeo y Julieta._

_Rose y Jasper me habían regalado un collar donde el dije decía Isabella._

_Emmett me había regalado el libro de Cumbres Borrascosas._

_Y mis otros regalos habían sido: un lobito de colgando en una pulcera, una barbie, ropa, un reloj, un peluche, unos cds, unos pares de zapatos y una radio._

_-bella- me había llamado Edward- me acompañarías a buscar algo?, te tengo una sorpresa._

_-ok- fue lo único que atiné a decir._

_Caminamos por un bosque, tenía la sensación de que estaba perdida._

_-Edward a donde vamos?_

_-a un lugar, solo sígueme- me dijo o mejor dicho me ordeno que hiciera._

_Después de unas caídas y unas rasguñadas, habíamos llegado. Era un lugar increíble, lleno de colores y una calma…_

_-esto es… hermoso- dije y me tire en el piso. Los arboles tapaban el sol asi que no era tan incomodo._

_-Pues sí, lo había descubierto hace unos días y sabia que te iba a encantar este lugar- me dijo sentándose al lado mío._

_Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, un silencio cómodo…_

_-Bella._

_-¿Hmm.?- fue lo primero que se me había ocurrido decir._

_-quiero decirte algo…_

_Mas silencio…_

_-yo te quiero mucho, lo sabes no?_

_-si yo también te quiero ed- no comprendía por donde iba._

_-pero… es… es que hay al algo mas- se veía tan tierno cuando estaba nervioso._

_Silencio…_

_-yo te quiero pero más que una amiga- lo dijo tan rápido que no sabía si lo que había escuchado era eso._

_Me había quedado pasmada, no sabía que decir ni que hacer._

_-yo también te quiero- susurre_

_Edward se fue acercando y me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego me tomo desprevenida con la pregunta._

_-bueno y entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia bella?-_

_La sabia que le iba a decir que sí, pero aun estaba en shock._

_-si- y una sonrisa cruzo por la cara de ambos._

_Después de un rato nos habíamos ido agarrados de la mano hacia mi casa._

_Era la niña más feliz del mundo. Se lo contaría a Alice y a mi mama pero eso podría esperar._

_(Les recomiendo que en esta parte se escuchen la canción "Por Que" de Floricienta)_

_Ya todos se habían ido y yo entre a dejar mis regalos en la casa, cuando entre a mi cuarto pero no había nada, solo quedaba mi cama, mi closet, mi peinadora… todo lo grande que no se podía mover._

_No estaban ni mi ropa, ni mis juguetes, ni mis zapatos, ni mis peluches… nada de lo mío estaba allí._

_-¡Mama!- no sabía que pasaba, pero lo que si estaba segura era que esto tenia que ver con la actitud de Charlie y Renee esta tarde._

_Todo había pasado realmente largo. Cuando me di cuenta estaba en un aeropuerto con vuelo hacia Phoenix._

_Renee me había explicado que papa y ella se habían separdo porque ya no se querían y me había dicho que yo era una niña muy madura y sabia que lo iba a entender._

_Me había despedido de Charlie, en todo el camino había llorado silenciosamente._

_Renee no sabía nada de lo de Edward y los Cullen no sabían nada de mi partida, en especial Edward._

_No había comido nada en el viaje, extrañaba a mis amigos y a mi papa._

_Había llegado a mi nueva casa, pero yo pase directo a lo que ahora iba a ser mi cuarto y me excuse con mi madre diciéndole que estaba cansada. En realidad si estaba cansada, cansada de llorar._

_Le había escrito una carta a Edward, a Alice y a Charlie:_

Edward y Alice:

No se cuando paso ni como, pero ahora estoy en Phoenix. Renee me dijo que fue porque ni ella ni Charlie no se querían.

Perdonen por haberlos dejado asi sin avisarles.

Los quiere: Isabella

Posdata: cuídense y saludos.

Charlie:

Papa, no sé qué paso en realidad, solo se que ahora no somos una familia unida… necesitamos hablar, necesito que me expliques que fue lo que paso si hace unas horas todo iba muy bien.

Cuídate… pronto nos veremos.

Tu hija Isabella…

_El tiempo pasó y había perdido la comunicación con todos los de Forks menos con Alice y obviamente con Charlie. Ya todo había sido un pasado. Un pasado enterrado._

_Como dicen por ahí: el tiempo cura las heridas o tal vez mas o menos..._

_El tiempo hizo que odiara el clima frio y me gustara mucho más el clima cálido… _

_**Fin del sueño**_

Me había despertado desorientada, lo peor de todo es que estaba recostada del hombro de mi acompañante.

Sonrojada completamente levante la cabeza para encontrarme con unos de mis mejores amigos de la infancia.

-Jasper?- pregunte sabiendo la respuesta

-¿Bella? Isabella!- me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo.

-que haces tú en este vuelo!- preguntamos los 2 al unísono.

* * *

Gracias x los reviews y x las alertas, de verdad q muchísimas gracias :)

Bueno y como les pareció el cap? A kien se esperaban q se encontrara bella a su lado!

Hey Felizz Navidaad a mis lectoras favoritas! Los mejores deseos para uds! Pásenla super y si no nos leemos para el 31 pss Felizzz Añoooo! Un año mas :D mas viejas D: jajajaj xd

Cuídense

Att: Natha..!  
**PD:** déjenme lo q piense del cap (: lo tomo mucho en cuenta jeje ^^… ahh y si kieren pasar a ver como era la habitación de Bella cuando era pequeña esta en mi perfil…


	3. Vida Nueva

Espero q hayan tenido unas muy bonitas navidades…

* * *

Esto no podía estar pasando, cual era la posibilidad de encontrar con Jasper, el novio de Alice y el hermano adoptivo de Edward en el mismo avión con el mismo vuelo y a la misma hora! Ah claro y se me había olvido en el asiento continuo al mío?

Habíamos hablado de todo lo que nos había pasado durante estos años… me había contado que llevaba 2 años con Alice de novios, y que estudiaríamos en el mismo colegio todos juntos. Esa parte me gustaba mucho, ya que no iniciaría el colegio sin nadie a mi lado, sin nadie en quien confiar y hablar.

Hablamos que por supuesto Alice sabia que estábamos en el mismo vuelo y que nos estaría esperando a los 2 en el aeropuerto.

El viaje no se hizo tan largo por la simple razón que tenia con quien hablar…

Pasajeros del vuelo 207, por favor abrocharse los cinturones que estamos a punto de aterrizar.

Esto era parte que menos me gustaba de viajar, al aterrizar viene la turbulencia, todo el avión había quedado en un silencio asombroso. Me sentía bien por saber que yo no era la única que le temía al aterrizaje, pero me sentía mal por sentirme bien que había gente que le temiera a esto.

El aterrizaje fue un poco fuerte, como me lo esperaba.

Gracias por su estancia en este vuelo, esperamos que regresen…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estábamos registrándonos, sellando y firmando papeles ya que yo venía a instalarme a Forks permanentemente o eso creía.

Como lo predije Alice nos estaría esperando en las puertas del aeropuerto, pero no estaba sola. Con ella estaban Carlisle y Esme, Emmett y Rosalie y Edward con alguien más agarrados de las manos…

Si no fuera por Jasper que estaba a mi lado tal vez me hubiera caído, ya que no sentía mis piernas… pero no podía esperar que El siempre estuviera ahí para mí.

Sé que nadie se esperaba mi llegada ya que tenían los ojos desorbitados, como platos. Alice nos recibo con un efusivo abrazo. Luego nos dirigió ante su familia para saludar.

-Bella querida- Esme me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo- que gusto que hayas venido, bienvenida!

-Gracias

-Que gusto verte bella- Carlisle solo me tendió la mano y yo se la di.

-Gracias señ…- pero Esme me interrumpió- nada de señor o señora, dinos Carlisle y Esme… eres de la familia bella- y me guiño un ojo, sentí como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba dando vueltas en los brazos de Emmett…

-Emmett no…no respiro grandulón- me estaba riendo mientras que Emmett me bajaba y me daba un abrazo de hermano.

-Te extrañe enana.

-Yo también grandulón- solté una carcajada

-Emmett quita sigo yo- una voz hermosa quito a Emmett de inmediato.

-¡Rose!

-Bella, como has cambiado- rose había sido una de mis mejores amigas de Forks igual que Alice

-Tú no te quedas atrás Rose.

-Bella- una voz aterciopelada me saco de toda conversación para voltear hacia ella.

-Edward- tuve ganas de abrazarlo, pero me freno la muchacha que estaba al lado de él- ¿cómo has estado?

Me estrecho junto a él, pero fue un contacto rápido lo cual agradecí mentalmente.

-bien… mira te presento a mi novia…-ahí hizo una pausa que en realidad no entendí, parecía que no se acordaba su nombre.

-Alexandra, mucho gusto- y me tendió la mano que yo no dude en dársela.

-El gusto es mío- la sonrisa que me salió no fue de mucho gusto, pero no era por ella sino por Edward, por la forma de tratarla, de olvidar el nombre de ella, y ahí fue donde me di cuenta que el Edward que me obligaron a dejar ya no existía.

Empezamos a caminar hacia los carros y Alice hablaba y hablaba…

-y en la noche tenemos planeado ir al bowling y jugaremos mujeres contra hombres, que les parece?-

-Alice, yo tengo que ir a la casa y ordenar las cosas… además tengo que hablar con Charlie, no creo que me de…

-Bella te dejare ahorita en tu casa para que te instales, y si Charlie es el problema yo hablo con él, no creo que se oponga- puse los ojos en blancos mientras que Alice saltaba de la alegría porque sabía que Charlie no se negaría.

-está bien, pero llévame a mi casa ahora Alice- dije a regaña dientes, sabía que Alice podía conseguir todo si se lo propusiera.

Nos fuimos asi: en el carro de Carlisle se fueron Carlisle, Esme y Jasper.

En el volvo de Edward se fueron las maletas de Jasper, Alexandra y obviamente Edward.

En el jeep se fueron rose y Emmett

Y yo me fui con Alice en su porsche amarillo con mis maletas, que no eran muchas…

-Ay Bella estoy tan feliz que hayas llegado, me hacías mucha falta- ya Alice se estaba poniendo sentimental y yo iba por ese mismo camino- vas a ver que estaremos juntas para todo, tengo tantas cosas que contarte- suspiro.

-Alice nos queda tiempo de sobra-hice un pausa e involuntariamente se formo una especie de sonrisa en la cara- y yo también te tengo que contar muchas cosas.

Voltee para ver a Alice y mí mirada paso del kilometraje a la cara de Alice.

-Hey Alice no sabía que volabas en la carretera- estaba algo espantada por la velocidad que Alice llevaba, que eran unos 140 Km/h.

-Se siente bien cuando manejas rápido, debo de haberlo heredado de mis hermanos.

-Debió ser…- susurre.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos frente a mi nuevo hogar.

-Bueno Bella a las 7 estoy por ti, tengo el presentimiento de que Charlie te va a decir que si sin mi ayuda- tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que asustaba… sabía que estaba tramando algo.

Suspire- Está bien Alice, estaré lista a esa hora- mientras sacaba mis escasas maletas y cerraba le dije- Gracias por traerme- le di una sonrisa y jure haber escuchado una risita y un de nada.

Como bien sabia Charlie no estaría en la casa, llegaría como a las 5, lo que me daría tiempo de dormir… como 3 horas aproximadamente.

Subí algo molida las escaleras, después arreglaría la ropa, total no era mucha. Mi cuarto era el mismo de siempre excepción de que Charlie había puesto una laptop y había quitado las muñecas sustituyéndolo con un escritorio, un closet mas grande como si tuviera tanto que poner -nótese el sarcasmo- y mas decoración…

Deje todas mis cosas tiradas en el piso, no era muy ordenada que digamos, alcance un CD de Claro De Luna y lo puse en mi reproductor… era un CD realmente relajante, me acosté en la cama boca arriba y empecé a tararear la canción de fondo, viendo al techo… me fui quedando dormida, hasta que la canción sonó como si fuera el viento, silenciosa y dulce…

* * *

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!**_

Espero que la hayan pasado super chevere junto a sus seres queridos.

Espero sus Reviews! Felices vacaciones..!

Nos leemos... Natha!


	4. Partidas, Apuestas e Ira

Charlie me había levantado para saber cómo me había ido en el viaje, quería dormir pero no lo iba a dejar con la palabra en la boca.

-bueno bella cuéntame como te fue en el viaje- Charlie estaba poniendo todo de si mismo para sacar un tema de conversación, pero yo estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos q solo daba monosílabos como respuestas.

-bien- en ese momento se me vino Alice a la cabeza y la salida que teníamos planeado- papa, hoy Alice realizo una salida de bienvenida, es en el bowling-aun me sorprende que en un pueblito tan pequeño haya bowling

-De eso te quería hablar bella, hoy voy a subir un rato a la push a ver el partido, y no quería que te quedaras sola en la casa así que como ya tienes planes, ve...- estaba decepcionada se supone que como padre no me dejaría salir el mismo día que llegue, pero a si es Charlie; tenía que acostumbrarme a la idea de no contar con él cuando quiera escaparme de las salidas.

-A qué hora te vas a la Push?

-A las 6:30, el partido es a las 7 y no me quiero perder de nada-Charlie estaba emocionado por el partido que ni creo que le importe mucho mi salida.

-Está bien- le di la espalda para dirigirme hacía mi cuarto pero Charlie me detuvo.

-A dónde vas Bells?

-Iré a organizar mi cuarto y a arreglarme antes que llegue Alice- hice una pausa y me reí de lo que acababa de pensar- no quiero llegue y vea el desastre en mi habitación y que no estoy arreglada, me mataría…

* * *

_6:50 pm_

Ya Charlie se había ido y mi cuarto ya estaba presentable al igual que yo, escogí unos pantalones que me quedaban pegaditos y tenía como unos rotos en la parte del muslo, cargaba una camisa blanca de tiritas q abajo tenía un decorado verde y unos zapatos deportivos blancos casuales y un bolso blanco. Podría decirse que Alice se sentiría orgullosa de mí por mi logro en la ropa.

Oí que alguien tocaba la puerta, agarre mi bolso y salí disparada hacia la puerta, no quería hacer esperar a Alice, además entre mas rápidos nos íbamos más rápido llegaríamos.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón, se podría decir que estaba algo emocionada con la salida…

-Ali…- me quede envarada en la puerta, no me podría mover- y Alice donde esta?

-Primero se dice hola y luego se pregunta, creo yo- puso su cara de niño inocente que obvio era mentira.

-Hola Edward- le dedique una sonrisa tan sarcástica que se echo a reír- y Alice?

-no se Bella, no soy ni su papa ni su novio, ella me dijo que viniera por ti y que nos fuéramos al bowling, que ella estaba ocupada y bueno aquí estoy.

-Mmm…- medite un momento, cuáles eran las posibilidades de que Alice estuviera tramando algo? Muchas, eran muchas-bueno me iré contigo, déjame y… y busco mi suéter-me di media vuelta y luego recordé de que Edward estaba afuera y hacia frio- pasa, la noche esta fría.

Subí hacia mi habitación y busque mi suéter, baje las escaleras y aprovechando saque mi celular para escribirle un mensaje a mi queridísima amiga.

_Alice, donde estas?  
no se supone que me ibas a buscar tu? Algo tramas Alice…_

Metí mi celular en el bolso para dirigirle la mirada a Edward.

-ya nos podemos ir- le dije caminando hacia la puerta mientras que el me seguía.

-Bells, te presento a mi querido volvo-hice una mueca, no era posible que Edward amara su deportivo.

-lo mantienes bien cuidado-cuando me di cuenta ya tenía a Edward al lado mío, abriéndome la puerta, todo un caballero aunque no con todas las mujeres.

-gracias.

El viaje al bowling se torno incomodo, ya que ninguno hablaba y lo único que se escuchaba de fondo era música.

-Y… Alexandra donde esta?- no sé en realidad porque ese tema precisamente pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza al notar su ausencia.

-no se, por ahí debe estar- medito un momento y luego se tenso- pues la realidad fue que termine con ella hoy en la tarde, ya que… bueno no sé, ya no me interesaba.

Esa noticia me dejo impactada, el hablaba como si no le importara nada, como… como si le diera igual…

-Mmm ok…- no sabía que mas decirle, solo esas palabras me pasaron por mi mente.

Mi celular vibraba, era un mensaje, un mensaje de Alice.

_Bella, no seas tan dramática,  
estoy con Jasper, nos vemos alla  
un beso… Alice_

Alice Alice Alice, que estarás tramando…

_7:30pm Bowling_

Ya Alice nos estaba esperando en la línea donde íbamos a jugar junto a Emmett, Rose y Jasper.

Solo nos teníamos que poner nuestros zapatos y empezar la partida.

-Jugaremos en equipo… mujeres contra hombres y apostaremos, para que sea más interesante- esto no iba para bien, las ideas de Alice eran muy locas.

-Si nosotras ganamos ustedes tienen que hacer mercado en interiores-una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en el rostro de Alice mientras que Rose y yo conteníamos la risa, era casi imposible que ellos aceptaran.

-Y si nosotros ganamos…-ya salió Emmett, esto no iba a parar bien- ustedes tiene que lavar nuestros carros en traje de baño, en medio de la calle.

-Hecho- Alice estrecho su mano con la de Emmett-Nunca, nunca apuestes contra mi Emmett.

-Alice estás loca! Ellos son más fuertes que nosotros, nos ganaran- Rose y yo estábamos a punto de chillar- no pienses que saldré en traje de baño y lavare un carro si perdemos, estas loca Alice.

Ahora era Rose-Apoyo a Bella, Alice como pudistes apostar eso, tantas cosas y apuestas lo mas vergonzoso- Rose estaba que le daba algo.

-Hey chicas, tranquilícense ganaremos, confíen en mi… y ahora todos a jugar, esto se va a poner bueno.

Habíamos empezado bien íbamos ganando nosotras… se podría decir que Emmett casi parte el piso por lo fuerte que lanzaba.

-Vamos Alice! No falles

-Bah enana desvíate, no tienes tanta fuerza-Emmett y Edward tan sutiles, el único que no le echaba broma a Alice era Jasper, pero eso no significaba que nos salváramos Rose y yo.

-Ya verán par de tontos…

-Chuza- nos paramos a abrazar a Alice, ahora si íbamos empatados, 100 a 100… ahora le tocaba a Edward que era el ultimo para los hombres.

-Vamos hermano, de ti depende todo- Emmett estaba nervioso, su cara era un poema.

Edward tiro pero se le desvió y cayeron 7 pinos.

-Vamos Ed, tu puedes-Jasper estaba igual que Emmett o peor.

Edward volvió a lanzar la bola y derribo 2 pinos, le sobro 1, nosotras celebrábamos que había quedado un pino en la línea, ya que eso le restaba puntos, pero note en Edward una ira, un mal perdedor…

-Hey Bells! Te toca, vamos amiga, confiamos en ti, se que lo lograras-Estaba nerviosa, Alice me ayudaba un poco con lo de que sabe que lo "lograre" pero la presión me venía encima cuando me gritaban que todo dependían de mi.

Agarre la bola, la mano me estaba temblando, de repente me vino una imagen a la cabeza, Alice, Rose y yo en trajes de baños, al frente de la casa de Alice con todos sus vecinos riéndose y tomando fotos mientras que ellos llamaban más gente y hasta nos echaban agua y nosotras lavando los carros…

No sé si fue eso lo que me inspiro a lanzar la bola con una fuerza y dirección que metí chuza, habíamos ganado.

Alice y Rose fueron a mi encuentro y empezaron a saltar y a gritar como locas. Alice y Rose se voltearon para darle cara a los hombres, cada una se fue hacia sus respectivas parejas, al lado de ellos se escucho un estruendo, cuando volteamos solo estaba Edward con la cara roja y los ojos le brillaban con una ira impresionante.

Se acerco peligrosamente a mí, nadie se movía y yo contenía la respiración.

Edward llego rápido al frente mío y me agarro el brazo fuertemente hasta que me empezó a doler…

-Edward… me lastimas, suéltame-casi chillaba.

-este partido lo debí ganar yo, todo esto fue trampa- me siguió apretando más duro- yo consigo todo lo que quiero y quiero es la vitoria…-hablaba de forma brutal, con los dientes apretados.

-Suéltame- trate de zafarme pero no pude, su agarre era demasiado fuerte- me lastimas- se me salían las lagrimas por el dolor que me propinaba su agarre mientras que me sacudía de un lado a otro lastimándome más.

-Edward suéltala ya-Emmett y Jasper estaban detrás de Edward mientras que Alice y Rose estaban a mi lado tratando de quitarme la mano de Edward de encima.

Cuando me di cuenta Emmett y Jasper habían agarrado a Edward por la cintura mientras que Alice y Rose estaban al lado mío.

-Bella estas bien?- Alice paseaba su mirada de mis brazos a mi cara mientras que Rose supervisaba mis brazos, estaban blancos con marcas rojas alrededor de este…

-Bella te lo pido, dime algo-Alice estaba preocupada eso se le notaba pero no me salía la voz, lo único que me salió fue…

-El no era así…

* * *

**Hi Peopleeee!!!**

Pobre Bells! D: eso no se le haceee :S

1ero q todo les kiero pedir disculpas x las ekivokciones q hay en los capitulos anterior... lo q pasa es en mi computadora hay una barra q s para traducir las cosas en ingles... y no me habia dado cuenta q la tenia activada hasta q una amiga me dijo de los errores D: lo lamento muchooo :S prometoo que no volvera a pasar :D

Este capitulo va dedikdo a mi bff **AndreDiiCii** que cumplio sus 15cs añitos el 20 de enero :D te deseooo lo mejor dell mundoo bb! espero q te gust este capituloo 3 I love u! Att: tu tia :D jajaja y tambien tengo q darles las GRACIAS xq ella me ayudooo con este capitulo ya q andaba sin inspiracionn :S este capitulo va dedikdoo a TIII **AndreDiiCii**!! :D Gracias x ayudarmee sobrinita hrrmosaaa!! :D las hermosas apuestas que ellos tienen q cumplir fueron ideass de ella! vergonzosas como c keriaaa en el ficc :D

Bueno espero q tenga un feliz fin de semanaa! :D actualicee hoy xq el sabado no puedo actualizar asi q akii les dejo el capitulo...

Buenoo esperoo q les gustt y esperoo sus Reviews, eso es lo q me anima y me inspira a seguir :/ asiii q xfiss un review sii?? (:

Espero sus comentarioss xfaaa! ^^' el cap es largooo :)

Cuidense...

Nos leemos prontoo :D

**Att:** Natha ^^  
**PD:** gracias x todo!! espero sus comentarios ;) jajaja y perdon x los erroreess =S


	5. Comienzo

Íbamos camino a mi casa en el reciente carro de Jasper- ya que tenia como una semana de habérselo comprado- era un Honda lindo y el color le venía muy bien a la personalidad de Jasper, plateado.

Había accedido a que Alice se quedara en mi casa, total Charlie nunca se negaría…

Edward me había pedido perdón muchas veces, ya había perdido la cuenta… pero, ese no era el Edward que yo deje, el de quien me había enamorado y dejado cuando era niña…

_10:45 pm_

Como me había supuesto Charlie no se negó a que Alice se quedara en casa sino que mas bien se puso feliz.

Ya nos habíamos puesto la pijama. Alice no tocaba el tema de Edward y eso lo agradecia ya que aun me encontraba confundida.

-Ya quiero ver a Edward, Emmett y Jasper ir al mercado en ropa interior-se empezó a reir, me imagine que se imaginaba la escena, luego me la imagine yo y me uni a sus risas. Era inevitable no pensar en eso.

-Yo también, será un momento histórico en Forks- y es que era verdad, porque no todos los días salían 3 muchachos de 17 años al mercado solo con ropa interior.

-Pobre de mi Jasper, pero eso le pasa por estar del lado de Emmett.

-Nunca apuestes contra Alice, jajaja-de veras hay que tener cuidado con Alice- sabes Alice, tendré mucho cuidado contigo, siempre tendré en cuenta el nunca apostar contra ti.

-Haces bien Bella, haces bien…

Se formo un silencio un poco incomodo en mi cuarto, Alice parecía q quería decir algo pero no se atrevía, y sabía muy bien de que se trataba.

-Alice puedes decirme lo que sea

Me miro a los ojos- bueno Bella, no sé cómo empezar- me quede callada esperando que hablara y ella continuo.

-bueno Bella, cuando tú te fuiste hace años Edward quedo muy dolido, las cartas que le llegaban nunca las leía, me las entregaba a mi aunque él sabía que yo mantenía contacto contigo, mas nunca quiso saber de ti y siempre dijo que fue su culpa, por algo que… que había hecho.

-Así pasaron los años y el cambio fue radical, el cuidaba a las mujeres pero tú lo veías con una diferente cada semana. Se convirtió en unos de los muchachos más populares al igual que Jasper y Emmett, ellos son los mejores jugadores de football y básquet en el colegio. Edward se le subió ese ego a la cabeza, es muy deseado en el colegio no te lo niego, y es alguien que cuando quiere algo lo consigue, aunque sea con berrinches y pataleos…

A Alice se le iba yendo la voz conforme contaba las cosas…

-El decía que tenía que vivir la vida, con fiestas y muchas mujeres a su lado aunque siempre fue un buen estudiante y siempre conservo sus gustos en la música y todavía le encanta leer- es lo único bueno que he escuchado de Edward.

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado todo lo que había pasado desde que yo me fui- prácticamente mi mente era la que me incitaba a hablar porque mi alma y el resto de mi cuerpo se podría decir que estaba en coma.

El punto de este cambio fue mi ida, un cambio realmente radical pero era algo impredecible que me fuera y eso se le llamaba destino, el destino juega con nuestras vidas y nosotros no podemos discutirle.

-Pero Edward había mejorado mientras pasaba el tiempo, pero no había sido el mismo de antes. Le importa mucho su clase social y bueno como ya te conté un niño malcriado y mujeriego… el se… se deja influenciar mucho por sus "amigos"- la última palabra Alice lo había dicho como que arrastrándola, se veía que no les agradaba mucho.

Me quede meditando lo que Alice me había dicho hasta que ella me interrumpió.

-Bueno Bella mañana habrá colegio lo cual implica que estaremos juntas en las clases- sabía que estaba contenta por el inicio de las clases aunque la gente natural no le emocionaba mucho pero estamos hablando de Alice no?

-Si Al estoy tan feliz de iniciar clases (nótese el sarcasmo) pero sabes de lo que no soy feliz?... de que son más de las 12 de las noche y mañana estaré de mal humor.

-Jajaja hay Bella nunca cambiaras.

-Bueno así me quieres, hasta mañana- dije apagando las luces, hoy si que fue un día largo.

-Descansa…

* * *

Cuando me pare Alice ya estaba vestida, peinada y con un poco de maquillaje.

-Alice que haces?- era mi imaginación o Alice me estaba arreglando la ropa para ir al colegio.

-Pues que parece Bella? Arreglo tu ropa, hoy yo te visto- sabía muy bien que había tenido un sueño excelente, le fruncí el ceño.

-Alice, ya yo no soy una bebe y puedo combinarme yo…

-Pero hoy te arreglare y la discusión termino- Alice saltaba de un lado para otro buscando que ponerme.

Mientras que ella buscaba todo me dirigí hacia el baño meditando el sueño que había tenido.

_Flashback _

_Me encontraba en el medio de un bosque de noche, trataba de caminar, mis pies se movían pero era como si yo fuera un imán pegado a su pareja, inseparable, trataba de moverme pero era inevitable quedarme parada._

_De pronto Edward apareció caminando normalmente pero no era el Edward de ahora, era el Edward de hace años cuando tenía 10 año… cada paso que daba crecía y cambiaba por completo, con cada paso que daba era como un año._

_Se veía triste al principio, solitario para luego ir cambiando y verse más fuerte, deportista y caminaba como si fuera el Príncipe, alrededor de él desprendía una luz hermosa… algo inigualable._

_Trataba de llamarlo pero era como si no me escuchara y yo sin poder moverme._

_Se paro bruscamente como si me hubiera oído pero no vio hacia mi dirección. De las sombras salieron dos personas de un lado era Alice, vestía un hermoso vestido color negro que resaltaba su figura, ella si volteo a mi dirección y me sonrió; al otro lado salió un muchacho como de 16 años, alto y muy corpulento tanto así que me hizo acordar de Emmett, su tez era morena tenía una cara de niño, una cara hermosa… se paro enfrente de Edward y volteo hacia mi dirección._

_Edward volteo hacia mí y se alejo de ese muchacho moreno que tanto se me hacia conocido._

'_Bella' musitaron los tres a la vez pero Edward se iba alejando mientras me decía "no vales la pena" eso me puso furiosa, sentía que de tanto hacer esfuerzo iba a salir corriendo para darle una buena cachetada pero en ese instante fue Jacob quien llego a mi diciendo "él es el que no vale la pena…"_

_Fin del Flashback_

Acepto que fue un sueño algo raro e incoherente a lo último, pero aun seguía rondando en mi mente ese tal Jacob, era unos de los muchachos de la Push, el hijo del mejor migo de Charlie.

Éramos muy amigos, él junto a los Cullen eran mis mejores amigos, algunos con quienes podría pasar el tiempo sin incomodarme… ¿Qué habrá sido de su vida..?

-Bells ya puedes salir.

Cuando entre a mi cuarto me conseguí con una falda blue jean de color fucsia, una camisa blanca de tirita y unos tacones fucsias realmente hermosos pero no para mí.

-Alice se sincera, tu quieres que me mate con esto?-alce tacones y después dirigí mi mirada a la corta falda.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco-Vamos Bella no seas tan exagerada y ponte eso, Jass nos está esperando abajo…- y con eso salió de la habitación.

* * *

-Hola Jass-Alice me estaba esperando en la sala cuando baje y fuimos directo a la puerta donde nos esperaba un sonriente Jasper.

-Estas hermosa amor- Jasper se acerco a donde Alice para levantarle y darle un beso, algo muy empalagoso para mi gusto, intente ver a otro lado pero igualmente me sentía incomoda, _"Búsquense una habitación chichos"_ pensé para mis adentros… carraspee.

-Bella

-Jasper- Jasper estaba sonrojado, daba tanta risa…

-Bueno señoritas ya nos podemos ir…

En todo el recorrido me dispuse a escuchar música de mi Ipod ya que los tortolos empezaron a hablar de sus cosas.

El colegio era grande, cuando Jasper se estaciono ya había gente, estaba el deportivo de Rosalie y el volvo de Edward.

En el deportivo de Rosalie estaban muy cómodamente apoyados Rose y Em que estaban hablando con unos chicos y Edward tenía en un abrazo a una muchacha catira y al otro tenía una muchacha alta y morena.

-Lista Bella?, hoy serás la chica nueva!

-Y eso es lo que menos me motiva a bajarme del carro- y le sonreí

-Vamos Bella!

Cuando me pare sentí todas las miradas encima de mí y lo comprobé al subir la mirada, Alice se empezó a reír y se puso al lado mío y empezamos a caminar al encuentro de los demás.

-Enana, Bella- musitaron Rose y Emmett al verme llegar.

-Hola chicos…

-Ven te presento al equipo: este de aquí es Mike, Orlando, Justin, Felipe y el que viene hacia acá es Jacob.

Todos eran bonitos no lo negaba, catires, ojos verdes y blancos menos ese tal Jacob… el de mi sueño.

El tal Jacob no vino hasta nosotros sino que se quedo hablando con una muchacha, me suponía que era su novia ya que andaban agarrados de manos.

-Mucho gusto Bella- Mike prácticamente se me lanzo encima y me tomo la mano y la beso mientras que los otros solamente decían _"mucho gusto"._

-El gusto es mío- sentía mi cabeza arder.

El timbre sonó y todos entramos, la primera clase me tocaba con Alice, Jacob y Mike… menuda coincidencia.

Habíamos agarrados los puestos de atrás, Alice estaba atrás y yo delante de ella.

Al lado se sentaron Jacob y Mike, sentía una gran curiosidad por conocer a ese tal Jacob…

-¿Bella? Eres tu?- voltee hacia la dirección de la voz, sabia perfectamente quien era el bueno por el hecho de mi sueño y que Emmett me lo volvió a presentar no directamente.

-Perdon? Te conozco?- fue lo único que pude decir y lo mas coherente ya que no podía llegar y decirle al pobre chico: sabes estuviste en mi sueño… eh no! Pero ese chico era mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

-Bella… no me reconoces…

-Claro que si hombre con esteroides, eres Jake!- me abraso de repente llevándome a l conclusión que los chicos de aquí son muy directos y expresivos.

-Me… me apretas jake.

-Bella que gusto verte por aquí- cuando me di cuenta toda la clase nos estaba viendo, genial algo mas para hablar de mi y bueno Alice nos miraba como si estuviera ideando un plan en su pequeña cabeza…

-El gusto es mío Jake, estas cambiadísimo- y era verdad, cuando lo deje se podría decir que era un debilucho enano, ahora parecía que fuera mayor que yo.

-Tu también Bella, te has convertido en una hermosa mujer- genial me había sonrojado, hoy es mi día oficial de halagos…

-Gracias jake…

-Clase yo soy Karina y les dare calculo, por favor siéntense todos en sus respectivos puestos recordando que son para todo el año dependiendo de su comportamiento…

Y asi fue como inicie mi primer clase del año, a primera hora calculo era fatal.

* * *

Chicas perdonenmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

de verdad que no habia podido actualizar x el exceso de tarea y examenes!

2 semanas verdaderamente largas para mi y con el gran peso de conciencia de no poder actualizar... cada vez que me conectaba era para tarea y trataba de escribir un poco y asi iba ¬¬ muy lento para mi gustoo peroo buehh....

bueno se podria decir que estaba de vacaciones por esto de los carnavales y corta de inspiracion D: pero les prometoo q hare lo posible x actualizar este mismo fin de semana!!

antes que comience de nuevo los examenes :'(

se q a muchas como a mi no le gustaron como Edward se comporto pero esa es la trama, trankilas las team Edward q a lo ultimo no sera el de hace años, espermos q cambie ;) hahaha...

bueno trate de alargar la historia pero hasta akii pude! ademas q se me va y viene la luz ¬¬

bueno chicas perdon de nuevo :S

ahora de verdad q me tengo q ir, tengo q terminar tareas y estudiar Quimicaaaaa :O mi profe es muy estricta ¬¬' pero bueno espero q hayan pasado un fin de semana agradablee y espero q esta demora no ocurra mas! pondre de mi parte y adelantare un pocoo :D

**Adelanto del Prox Cap:**

_-¿Quien es tu nuevo amiguito?-Edward estaba insoportable, parecia celoso._

_-Deberias saber bien quien es, juega contigo... Jacob._

_-Con que El- estaba patetico, me hacia reir._

_-Celoso?_

_-Para nada- y se fue dejandome para en medio de los pasillos..._

Bueno algo asi tengo planeado ;) jeje

nos leemoss prontoo :D

_¿¿Reviews??_


	6. Primer Dia

Habían sido las 3 cuatro horas más largas de mi corta vida.

Luego de que salimos de cálculo fuimos a buscar en los casilleros lo que toca llevar para la clase de literatura y dejar lo de cálculo.

En literatura habían faltado solo dos alumnas de intercambio que aun no habían llegado a Forks, pero eso era bueno, ya no sería la única nueva…

Me había tocado con Jessica una chica realmente irritante, ¡no paraba de hablar!, Stefanny, Ashley y otras más… no era muy buena con los nombres. También me había tocado con Jasper, Rose, Stephan, Aarón y Alex que me los presento Jass, ellos eran algunos de sus contrincantes en el futbol.

Íbamos camino a la cafetería, este lugar estaba inundado de gente, no me había dado cuenta que este colegio tuviera tanta gente sino hubiera entrado.

Alice me llevo hacia la fila de las comidas, no tenía mucho apetito así que agarre una manzana y un pote de agua, Emmett se llevo como dos platos llenos de todo tipo de comida, Rose se llevo lo mismo que yo para mantener su figura, cuando dijo eso todos rodamos los ojos… Jasper agarro un plato normal al igual que Alice.

Nos fuimos todos para afuera a comer ya que afuera también habían mesas, dentro de pocos minutos se nos empezaba a unir más gente: Jake, Mike, Justin, Felipe y bueno los demás jugadores y contrincantes como era el caso de Alex y Stephan.

-Hey Bells y ¿cómo fue que te decidistes a venirte a Forks? Porque por lo que había escuchado de Charlie que ya no te gustaba lo húmedo que eras ya del sol, de las sifrinitas- Jake me guiño el ojo y me provoco reírme.

-Jake me insultas, sifrinita yo- hice una mueca de dolor y Jacob se rio- lo que paso es que quise cambiar de paisaje, de vida… no se si me entiendes.

-A ver… la señorita del sol se convirtió en vampiro y quiso huir de la luz- tenía tiempo que no escuchaba ese apodo, jake y yo nos jugábamos así cuando éramos niños, el lobo y yo vampiro.

-Mira quién habla lobito, que de la Push se vino para acá a convivir con vampiros

-Eso fue un golpe bajo- puso una cara de dolido que no supe si era verdad o mentira.

-Eh Jake lo siento si te…

-O vamos Bella ¿te lo creíste?

-Sabes tú servirías mas como actor, te lo recomiendo- y le guiñe el ojo

-Hey pares de tortolitos- Alice nos había llama ¿tortolitos? Le dirigí una mirada amenazante y de sobre aviso ya que sabía que yo le gustaba a jake y el sentimiento no era correspondido…

-Dime Alice- respondí automáticamente lo que me sorprendió tanto a mi como Jacob y Alice.

-Este… eh acompáñenme a poner los platos en la cafetería- Jacob y yo nos paramos con destino a acompañar a Alice.

-Hey Jake ¿no has visto a Edward?- y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que faltaba alguien…

-Debe estar con algunas de sus tantas novias Alice- Alice hizo una mueca, sabía perfectamente que el "nuevo" Edward le iba a sacar canas de tantas rabias que pasa.

-Mmm…- fue lo único que dijimos Alice y yo.

Llegamos a la cafetería y dejamos los platos allá y Alice se retiro para ir con Jasper vociferando muy alto.

-Bella hoy planificamos la apuesta de los chicos, no se te olvide- y con eso dio paso a que la gente prestara un poco ms de atención en nuestra corta conversación.

-Claro Alice- solo de imaginarme a los chicos en el mercado me empecé a reír, cuando pare Jacob me pregunto.

-¿Que apuesta Bells?

-Es una larga historia…

-Bueno es un largo recorrido

-Esta bien- hice una pausa para empezar a explicar- bueno sabes que Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y yo fuimos al bowling…- le conté toda la historia exceptuando el pequeño incidente con Edward- y ellos tienen que la cumplir penitencia, es decir, ir al mercado en interiores.

-Bella me tienes que prometer que me avisaras para ir a verlos- a Jacob le costaba respirar de tanto reírse.

-¡Lo prometo, jajaja!- en ese momento un muchacho llamo a Jacob, lo identifique como Justin.

-Jake, hermano tenemos que practicar, ya se nos acerca el gran partido.

-Bella hablamos después- se despidió salió corriendo a su encuentro.

Y yo me quede sola en medio de todo el gentío, no localizaba a nadie.

-¡Buh!- di un respingo.

-Te asuste, jajaja

-Muy gracioso Edward- le concedí una sonrisa verdaderamente sarcástica.

-Oye oye por que la amargura- él estaba feliz, muy feliz diría yo.

-Nada…

-Y bueno cuéntame ¿cómo te ha ido en estas dos clases?- era mi impresión o Edward esta socializando.

-Pues bien, un poco aburridas-suspire- y ¿a ti?

-Se podría decir que bien- hizo una pausa- y veo que has hecho amigos nuevos ¿no?

-Pues… se podría decir que sí.

-Que bien…

Seguimos caminando sin rumbo en fin, visualice a Jacob con el grupo de futbol solo que en ese grupo faltaba Edward. Jacob volteo y me saludo con la mano, le devolví el gesto…

-¿Quién es tu nuevo amiguito?- Edward estaba muy raro de eso no tenia duda, parecía celoso…

-Deberías saber bien quien es… esta en tu equipo de futbol… Jacob.

-Con que el-hizo una pausa y medito- ¿El niño que siempre estuvo enamorado de ti?- empezó a reírse como si fuera una broma de buen gusto.

-Como me haces reír- dije sarcásticamente- pero que, ¿estás celoso?

-Para nada.

-Y entonces… ¿a que le debe la pregunta?- se que estaba celoso, aunque el no lo admita, en lo mas fondo de su oscuro corazón él lo sabe.

-Simple curiosidad-parecía un niño de esos que esconde algo y lo oculta con una ancha sonrisa, y con eso se fue a paso lento dejándome sola en medio de los casilleros.

-Mmm… Hey Eddie acuérdate que entre hoy o mañana Jass, Emmett y tu tienen que cumplir la a apuesta- me voltee para mirarlo a la cara, ya que yo había tomado mi camino… se tenso de inmediato- te aviso- sabia que a él no le gustaba que le dijeran así, un punto a mi favor… como me gustaba fastidiarlo.

El resto de la clases habían pasado normales, hoy me iba con Alice y Rose para planificar lo de los chicos.

-Edward ven para aca ya-Alice cuando se ponía seria daba miedo. Las amiguitas de Edward se fueron solo el ver la mirada asesina de Alice.

-Aguafiestas- musito Edward.

-Mujeriego- Alice le saco la lengua- Hey Bella, Rose y yo nos vamos contigo.

-Disculpen, no se ofenda ni nada por el estilo pero… Alice ¿tú crees que soy tu chofer personal?- Edward hablaba dirigiéndose al carro.

-Pues si- Alice levanto los hombres en señal de aburrimiento y de igualdad.

-Abusadora- la acuso Edward.

-Me amas y lo sabes- Alice le hizo un puchero que ni yo me pude resistir.

-Controladora.

-Infantil- por eso es que amaba Alice; ella, Rose y yo siempre le hacíamos la vida imposible a los muchachos.-Edward ya paremos de discutir y llévanos a casa, tenemos que planificar una gran salida al supermercado.

-Si me hubieran de un principio eso, las hubiera dejado venirse caminando…

-Suena hermanito- todo el viaje había sido una eterna pelea entre Edward y Alice.

Alice le hablaba a su hermano y Edward le subía exageradamente el volumen al estéreo, mientras que Rosalie y yo íbamos atrás riéndonos todo el camino.

Alice se paro furiosa del carro-Oh Edward Anthony Masen Cullen no sabes lo que te espera- y con eso cerró la puerta con un exceso de fuerza. A Edward casi se les salía los ojos de orbitas.

-Oh no, tú no sabes lo que te espera-ya para ese entonces Alice ya había salido corriendo y Edward tras ella. Nosotras nos bajamos y salimos en dirección a la casa, saludamos a Esme y subimos al cuarto de Alice.

En recorrido escuchamos un grito de Alice… "mama…" extendiendo las palabras y Edward con un _"__Eres terriblemente pequeña para ser tan abrumadoramente irritante__"_, rose y yo subíamos riéndonos ya que Alice gritaba cualquier barbaridad y Edward también.

-Edward te llama Esme- llegue y fue un milagro poder hablar con el dolor de estomago que cargaba de tanto reírme.

-ya voy- Edward bajo como un niño regañado.

-¡Ja! Te regañaran- Alice nos abrió y nos agradeció haber ahuyentado a Edward.

Pasamos todo el día planificando lo de los chicos y habíamos llegado a una conclusión muy vergonzosa.

A las horas llegaron Emmett y Jasper que junto a Edward nos esperaban en la sala para declarar nuestro gran veredicto.

-Bueno chicos los hemos reunidos aquí para plantearles cómo se va a realizar su castigo- Alice parecía toda una jueza con las palabras que se expresaba.

-_Estas chicas son diabólicas_- Emmett tenía la piel de gallina, su cara era un poema comparado con la de los demás.

-Mañana tienen que estar en la tarde en el supermercado y no es que se van a esconder, sino que andarán normal no importa cuanta gente esté allí-Alice le tenía una sorpresita especial, ahorita pasaríamos una invitación para los que querían ir el espectáculo eran cordialmente invitados.-Seria muy tramposo de su parte que no hicieran eso, total fueron ustedes quienes aceptaron- de un puchero paso una sonrisa maligna en la cara de Alice.

Charlie me paso buscando por la casa de los Cullen, llegue a la casa agotada, con un sueño increíble, esperando ansiosamente el día de mañana

* * *

Holaaaaaaaa a Todoss ^^

bueno aki tienen el capitulo, les debo confesar q lo tenia desde el martes hecho pero no tenia internet y esta semana estuve full y con el caloron q esta haciendo pss es estresante xDDD pero me enknto esta semana, no c uds!

yo pienso q Alice es muy mala con Edward xddd me acuerda a mi hermano y yo jajajajaja

bueno puse unas frases q tenia hace tiempo como _"Eres terriblemente pequeña para ser tan abrumadoramente irritante" _q se lo dice Ed a Alice *-* y _Estas chicas son diabólica _que en realidad era_ Esta Chica Es Diabolica_ pero lo puse en plural.

de verdad q me puse muy feliz al leer sus rews, de verdad q eso me emociona muchisimo! 10 rew x un capitulo, estaba feliz :) gracias a todas (k) un beso :D jajaja bueno aunq hay una lectora q noc si leyo el cap pero no me dejo un rew u.u ella siempre me deja uno jajajaja espero q este bien ^^

ahora q les parecio el capitulo? voy a actualizar lo antes posibles los sabados o domingos :) en la semana escribo un poco y ya para el sabado esta listo o kien quita q los viernes tambn :)

bueno noc uds pero ya se vieron Valentine's Day? me han dicho q es buenaaa :O y Alicia en el Pais de Las Maravillas!!! esa sale la otra semana wii y para las q aun no se enteran, pendiente la primera semana de Marzo sale el TRAILER DE ECLIPSE!!! ya era horaa *-* jajajajaja

bueno me voy u.u disfrute mucho escribir esta nota, hoy me pare de buen humor :D ah publikre un fic con mi bf esta bueniisimo! lo subo hoy, aun me faltan ultimos detalles ^^ aunq no es x eso q dejare este atrasado OJO jajajaja bueno le dedico esta kncion a Gaby q se q le gusta Floricienta: _Un Enorme Dragon_ ;) jajaja bueno y este cap se lo dedico a mi amiga bruja ;D jajajaja

bueno ya encerio me voy a terminar mis tareas.

les deseo un buen fin de semana, nos leemos pronto n_n

besos!

_¿Reviews?_


	7. Dia de la Apuesta

Hoy era el gran dia para todas las mujeres de Forks, en donde verían a los tres chicos mas populares del colegio y jugadores casi profesionales de futbol en ropa interior.

Edward, Emmett y Jasper no sabían la sorpresa que les esperaba…

Alice, Rosalie y yo entregamos una especie de invitaciones en donde decía la hora y el lugar, total entre chisme y chisme toda la gente se enteraría.

El colegio estuvo normal, ningún inconveniente ni nada nuevo, solo que cuando pasaban los muchachos en los pasillos los empezaban a señalar y burlarse de ellos, mientras que algunas mujeres si se podían llamar así les gruñían como gatas o simplemente les guiñaban el ojo… Alice y Rosalie se ponían furiosas cuando hacían eso y bueno yo sentía algo en el pecho que no lograba descifrar.

-Hoy como que la gente anda loca, no?-Emmett era el más inocente de todos nosotros, en algunas cosas claro esta.

-Mmm loca no, creo que ansiosa-respondió Rose con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Ansiosa-repitió Edward en voz alta para si mismo, como analizándolo…

-y bueno chicos ¿preparados para la gran tarde?-Alice pensó rápido, no queríamos que los chicos descubrieran parte del plan, Edward nos miro con cara de sospecha y desvió la mirada al ver un grupo de chicas que lo miraban.

-pues claro, nosotros somos hombres, además un poco de acción no nos vendría mal…-ya había llegado Emmett con sus comentarios.

-Vamos a ver qué tanta acción recibes hoy-susurro Rosalie al oído de Emmett, él inmediatamente se tenso y eso causo que todos soltáramos una carcajada.

El día paso sin más contradicciones, estábamos en casa de Rosalie preparándonos para salir al supermercado.

Le habíamos pedido el favor a Esme de que le mandara una lista de cosas por comprar a los chicos y nosotras hicimos nuestras listas.

_2:30 pm_

Estábamos llegando al supermercado cuando vimos el carro de Edward, alrededor de ellos estaba todo el colegio… algunos ya estaban adentro, otros estaban a fuera, con cámaras y grabadoras.

Este día iba a ser único…

Nos bajamos del carro, la expresión de los chicos era todo un poema; Jasper estaba en shock, Emmett rígido y Edward furioso.

-Hola chicos-musitamos Ali, Rose y yo.

-Esto definitivamente no era parte de la apuesta- hablo Jasper tranquilo pero perturbado, cuando los observe bien tenía como un chaleco largo que les cubría todo.

-Nosotras ganamos, nosotras ponemos las reglas- se le dibujo una sonrisa malvada a Rose, que dirigió su mirada a Emmett.

-Bueno chicos ya es hora de empezar, total ustedes tienen que comprar algunas cositas para Esme y nosotras igual- dirigí mi mirada a los 3 chicos quitándose el chaleco con expresión de burla.

Me pareció que se quitaban los chalecos en cámara lenta, aunque estaban bravos por la sorpresa seguían siendo hermosos, Emmett parecía un modelo al igual que Jasper pero Edward tenía otra cosa, algo que lo caracterizaba… mis recuerdo de cuando era niña era totalmente diferente, había un Edward bonito pero parecía un palo; ahora se le marcaban perfectamente los músculos al igual que Emmett y Jasper… trate de ignorar lo que había pensado de Edward.

-tierra llamando a Bella- Alice paso varias veces su mano frente a mí.

-Bella, podrías disimular un poco- me guiño Jasper y mi acto reflejo fue ruborizarme.

-ya… ya deberíamos entrar chicas- tartamudee.

Las chicas empezaron a gritar como locas y a tomar fotos, los chicos estaban tensos y nosotras veníamos atrás de ellos hasta que Emmett se detuvo y nos hizo pararnos a todos.

Emmett se acerco peligrosamente a Edward, la cara de Edward era de una real confusión.

-Edward- Emmett estaba serio y hablo como niña, Edward empezó a alejarse y a mirar a todos lados.- estas… como decirte Eddy, estas bueno, siento una atracción por ti- Emmett volteo su rostro hacia Rosalie- Lo siento, Rosalie- Rose estaba blanca, Jasper en shock, Edward mudo y Alice y yo estábamos estáticas.

-Desde que te quitaste ese chaleco descubrí algo…-toda la gente se había quedado en silencio y Emmett seguía serio, parecía que decía la verdad.-y eso algo es…- Emmett empezó a acercarse a Edward.

Edward lo cayó y luego le puso la mano en el pecho.

-No tienes que decir nada- esto era el colmo, ahora Edward estaba mal.

Jasper bajo volteo hacia Alice y bajo la mirada, empezó a caminar hacia la dirección de los chicos.

-Este fortachón es mío, Edward- y con eso Jasper se poso delante de Emmett. Nosotras estábamos con la boca desencajada igual que la audiencia… los tres voltearon hacia nosotras y todo paso muy rápido.

Emmett corrió hacia Rosalie y la beso al igual que Jasper con Alice pero Edward corrió hacia mí y me beso, esto me tomo por sorpresa, lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza es quedarme quieta, no moví ni un musculo. El publico soltó un suspiro de alivio y luego un _"¡Ah!"_ de sorpresa.

Mis ojos estaban desorbitados, vi de reojo que Jacob nos estaba observando, trate de zafarme pero el agarre de Edward era más fuerte que yo.

Cuando Edward se alejo pude ver que Emmett y Jasper también lo hicieron.

-Esta apuesta se puede jugar de varias maneras- musito Emmett con suficiencia mientras que Edward y Jasper sonrían como imbéciles.

-y se puede seguir- Rose murmuro eso solo para que lo pudiéramos escucharlas nosotras. Volteamos hacia la dirección de Rosalie y ella nos guiño el ojo.

-Ay osito como pude haber dudado de ti- Rosalie camino de forma atrevida hacia donde se encontraba Emmett y con una voz picara.-Lo siento tanto osito- Emmett parecía un tonto… daba tanta risa.

-Sabes que… te amo, verdad?- Rose se acerco para besarlo y se pego completamente al cuerpo de Emmett. El estaba ido, cuanto apuesto que se le olvido que el mundo existía, Rosalie se tenso un momento y luego retrocedió con aire satisfactorio.

Rosalie volteo hacia nosotras y luego volteo hacia donde Emmett.

-este juego lo puede jugar cualquiera Emi- le guiño el ojo y luego se dirigió a la puerta- ¿entramos?-pregunto.

Alice soltó una carcajada al ver a Emmett y yo la seguí, esta escena era totalmente vergonzosa y muy cómica.

-Hermano creo que necesitas un baño de agua fría- le susurro Jasper a Emmett.

Emmett se puso rojo, bueno eso era quedarse corto, estaba completamente rojo y eso que nada mas tenía puesto su ropa interior…

Cuando Emmett se repuso, se digno a entrar al supermercado como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Eso es jugar sucio Rose- dijo Emmett al pasar al lado de Rose, ella se encogió de hombros.

Nosotras nos fuimos a comprar nuestras cosas. Emmett, Jasper y Edward se separaron para agarrar lo que Esme le había ordenado comprar.

-Edward, estas… estas mejor de lo que te había imaginado- y le robo un beso y el no se molesto en quitársela de encima.

Luego vino un chamo y se acerco a Emmett.

-¡Hola picaron!-se le acerco un chamo- estas como mi doctor me lo recomendó, llámame- Emmett se quedo estático y se puso blanco, el chamo le guiño y luego se fue meneando su cintura de un lado a otro.

-Nota mental, no jugar más de esa manera-musito Emmett.

Las chicas se volvían locas y los chicos exceptuando a Edward estaban totalmente rojos de la pena.

Las fotos iban de comentarios en comentarios, del facebook a my space, de my space a twitter y así sucesivamente…

-¿Qué fue ese beso?-llego Jacob de tras mío. Solté un respingo.

-En realidad, sinceramente, no tengo ni idea, solo vino me beso y se fue.

-Mmm…

-Si pues, le hubiera propinado un golpe pero me sujeto fuerte… y… no me pude mover

-yo si le hubiera pegado durísimo- Jake parecía enojado con una nota de celos en su voz.

-ya que, ya paso, total no significo nada para mí- deduje.

-si tu lo dices…

En ese momento Jacob iba caminando de espaldas viéndome a mí. Jacob se tropezó con un carrito que estaba detrás de el y el carrito rodo hasta toparse y pegarle a Jasper en la parte que más le duele a los hombres, pero le había pegado duro ya que el carrito le dijo con la punta.

-Auuuu- empezó a gemir Jasper pero del dolor.

-Jass- corrió Alice al encuentro.

Jasper seguía gritando del dolor mientras que todo el supermercado tomaba fotos y se escuchaban las risas de todos.

-Em… Em Emmett- Jasper tartamudeaba del dolor- todo esto es tu culpa, sabias que no debías apostar contra Alice, me las vas a pagar Emmett Cullen- sentencio Jasper.

-No seas niñita Jasper- dijo Emmett.

-Niñita quedaras tú cuando me las pagues…

-Jasper, cuanto lo siento- se podía ver el arrepentimiento en la cara de Jake.

-Ya, no importa, tranquilo- Jasper se paro y siguió con su mandado…

Edward parecía que se estuviera robando algo pero no era así, era algo más cómico.

-¿Te llego la menstruación, Cullen?- grito a toda voz para que la gente escuchara, en ese momento todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía a voz, incluyéndome.

-Muy gracioso Jacob- Edward sonrió hipócritamente.

-yo solo digo lo que veo- dijo Jake como el que no quiere la cosa.

-No me provoques…

-Miren, ahora va a un baño… te recomiendo que te lleves mas toallitas Cullen, nadie sabe como le viene a un hombre- Jacob tosió intencionalmente al final de la palabra.

Edward le iba a pegar a Jacob en el estomago cuando se resbalo y callo sentado, ahí, en ese preciso momento todos se empezaron a reír.

-Hesito el niñito- y con eso se marcho Jacob, con la satisfacción de ver a Edward humillado.

-Me la pagaras Black, me la pagaras…

Esto iba a ser publicado a internet, me apiado de ellos tres…

-Terminemos de comprar todo y vayámonos-dijo Edward.

-¿Joven Cullen?- era el profesor de biología.

-Profesor- se notaba que Edward arrastraba sus palabras.

-que sorpresa verlo por aquí y con esas… fachas señor Cullen- el profesor lo miraba de arriba abajo.

-Es una apuesta que como todo buen perdedor supe cumplir, profesor, si me disculpa me tengo que ir…- buen perdedor claro, pensé para mis adentros.

-Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Bella vamos a pagar ya!- Don Juan estaba furioso.

Pusimos todas las cosas en la mesita y Rose, Ali y yo los esperamos en la puerta.

-No pudo salir mejor chicas, sinceramente tenemos que repe…

-No creo Alice, en verdad veamos qué es lo que va a pasar, si?-Rose estaba preocupada.

-Ok.

-Mejor-dije.

-Chicas miren- Apunte hacia los chicos.

_**PVO Emmett**_

-buenas tardes- dijo la muchacha subiendo la mirada hacia nosotros.

-buenas- Jasper tan cortes. La muchacha quedo embobada en cuanto nos vio a los 3 pero claro con semejantes dioses a su vista quien no.

Empezó a pasar cosas por cosas cuando se detuvo.

-¿Toallitas?-su expresión era confusa.

-No me mire- dijo Jasper apartándose.

-Ni a mí, fue él quien la compro- le eche el muerto a Edward.

-¿Toallitas?- la muchacha estaba desconcertada.

-Si toallitas- apuesto a que Eddy estaba furioso, su voz aumento dos octavas mas.-No puede ser-toda la gente lo estaba mirando como su fuera un bicho, que divertido.

-¿Puede hacer el favor de meter las… las toallitas en la bolsa lo más rápido posible?

-Si señor- la escena era un poco divertida- lástima que los hombres bonitos de hoy en dia sean gay-murmuro la muchacha.

-Nosotros no somos gay- dije señalándonos a Jasper y a mi- pero, no puedo decir lo mismo de aquel.

-No so gay- Edward apretaba los dientes, como me encantaba molestar a este chico.

La muchacha se sonrojo, pagamos todo e íbamos saliendo cuando la muchacha llama a Edward.

-Señor, no es malo ser gay pero negarlo si- dijo la muchacha con tono consolador, Edward se tenso.

-gracias, lo tomare en cuenta.

_**PVO Bella**_

-¿Y cómo les fue chicos?-pregunto Alice.

-Amor prométeme que cuando quieras hacer una apuesta no la hagas tan dura, hoy todos salimos heridos tanto emocional como físicamente, apiádate de nosotros- pidió Jass.

-Eso les pasa por apostar contra mi amor, además yo les dije que nadie apueste contra mí pero como es de costumbre no me escuchan- hizo un puchero.

-Sabes que yo siempre te escucho- y Jass le dio un corto beso en los labios a Alice, se veían tan lindos juntos.

-Bueno ya, mucha cursilería… ¿ahora qué haremos?- pregunto Emmett.

-Ahora lo que hare yo es vestirme decentemente- dijo Edward.

-Apoyo a Edward- dijo Jass.

-Bueno, nos iremos a la casa, eso es obvio-Alice nos miro a todos- aun no se acaba el día, tengo… algunos juegos preparados…

_8:00 pm_

-Alice, esos son juegos pesados- Carlisle le estaba dando un sermón a Alice.

-Pero papi, Edward nunca me escucha ni Emmett así que hice esto… además ¿sabes lo que ellos habían apostado si perdíamos?- dijo Alice con un puchero.

-¿Qué?

-Lavar sus carros en frente de todo el mundo en traje de baños…-Carlisle miro a Emmett y Edward con reproche.

-No sé quien es mas infantil-dijo Carlisle- ah chicos, tu madre y yo iremos a celebrar nuestro aniversa…

-Pero papi si su aniversario es mañana…-interrumpió Alice.

-Eh si es mañana pero…

-Lo celebraremos hoy querida- salió desde la cocina Esme.

-Oh-musito Edward.

-Tranquilo padre, nos puedes dejar a los seis solos.-dijo Emmett

-Confío en ustedes- Carlisle nos miro a cada uno.

-Si sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros al cien por ciento padre- dijo Edward.

-Sé que es así.

-Y ¿Cuándo se van?- quiso saber Jasper.

-Ahora mismo hijo-Esme quería a Jasper como si fuera su propio hijo.

-Nos vemos chicos, pórtense bien.- y con eso salieron Carlisle y Esme de la casa.

-Y… ¿Ahora?- pregunte.

-Prepararemos cotufas, la noche aun es joven- nos habíamos dividido en dos grupos, los chicos buscaban las películas y nosotras hacíamos la comida…

* * *

Hola mis lectoras! :D

1ero bueno chicas 1ero q todo siento mucho la tardanza pero he estado ocupadisima! espero q me perdonen :(

2do Vieron el **Teaser Trailer de Eclipse** buenisimo no les parece? *-* y el **GRAN adelanto que esta en el DVD de Luna Nueva** para terminar de morir x.x

3ero gracias a mis lectoras x apoyarme y ayudarme en el fic 3 Las amo! Uds son las q me animan a seguir y cuando no actualizo a tiempo son mi remordimiento D: jajaja x)

4to Q les parecio el capitulo?? :D lo trate de hacer largo, lo iba a hacer mas largo pero decidi dejarlo hasta alli, y dejarlo lo otro para el prox cap :D jajaja

5to Chicas a ver... kienes creen q son esas estudiantes de intercambio ^^' ???

6to Chicas publiq una One Shot hermosisimo obra de mi amiga Diana q me dio permiso para puclikrlo 3 si kieren pasen y leanlo les prometo q les enkntara! :]

7mo Bueno chicas ya me voy :) espero q les haya enkntado el capitulo!

q tengan un fin de sema de lo mejor!

Cuidense! Besos! :]

Nath..! :D

_**¿Reviews? *-* **_


	8. Verdad o Reto

Los chicos habían escogido una película de terror, unas no varias películas de terror y solo una de comedia.

Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y aun seguíamos viendo películas.

-¿Cuando llega Esme?- dije con un bostezo.

-No sé, llegaran tarde, se deben estar… divirtiendo- dijo Alice y eso causo la carcajada de todos.

A esa hora parecíamos unos tontos, por todo nos reíamos.

-¿Otra película?- pregunto Emmett animado, claro a él le gustaba asustarnos cada vez que podía…

-No más películas, jugaremos a la botellita-Rose nos miro a todos y continuo- será verdad o reto y tienen que cumplir cualquiera de sus penitencias.

-Ok- aceptó Alice muy contenta, la hora la ponía peor.

Emmett fue a buscar una botella y la trajo llena.

-Emmett ve a buscar una botella vacía- dije.

-No Bells, primero la tomaremos y luego jugaremos- Emmett medito un momento- somos seis personas… nos acabaremos esta botella rápido.

-Emmett yo no…- me interrumpió

-El que no se lo tome fondo blanco, tendrá penitencia y será reto… no habrá opción- Emmett dirigió su mirada hacia mí, sabía que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de decir mi nombre a lo ultimo lo diría pero no, no lo dijo.

-No se vale-murmure.

Emmett nos sirvió a cada uno una copa y no las hizo tomar fondo blanco, al principio me sentía mareada, era el vino más fuerte que había probado, tenía ganas de vomitar, eso era seguro.

Nos acabamos toda la botella de vino y se podía decir que todos andábamos borrachos… Alice estaba más alborotada que nunca, Emmett mas juguetón y más atrevido, Jasper se desato, no parecía el, Edward decía cada estupidez que su mente era capaz de pensar, Rosalie estaba atrevida y muy eléctrica…

Y yo estaba desquiciada, no me reconocía, era como… la parte oscura de mí que nadie había visto…

-Me gusta esta Bella-dijo Edward tambaleándose a su paso.

-Eh gracias, supongo- y me reí.

-Bueno Emmett y el juego- pregunto Rose con una sonrisa picara.

-Siéntense todos en círculo- decreto Emmett.

La botella giro como unas cuatro o cinco veces hasta que se detuvo en Emmett que apuntaba Edward.

-Huy hermanito cuanto lo siento- se lamento Emmett sarcásticamente- ¿verdad o reto?

-Veamos que reto tiene el gran Emmett para mi- se notaba que Edward estaba un poco ebrio al estar retando a Emmett en su mismo reto.

-Veamos…-medito Emmett por un segundo- te reto a que subas, busque tu CD de Debussy, bajes y lo rompas.

-Oh no, eso no Emmett- a Edward se le transformo la cara a una de seriedad.

-Escogiste reto, ahora lo haces, no seas niña Eddy- Edward subió pisando fuerte los escalones.

Desde abajo se escucho la puerta del cuarto y se escucho cuando la cerro-lanzando la puerta-.

Cuando llego al piso de abajo le dirigió una mirada asesina a Emmett para luego soltar el CD.

Me dio dolor ver como el CD se estrellaba contra el piso y en la caratula se hacían roturas.

Edward recogió lo que quedaba de la caratula y agarro el CD y lo rompió en dos. Luego se dirigió hacia nosotros y se sentó, agarro la botella y la giro.

Esta vez salió que Alice mandaba a Emmett.

-Esto se va a poner bueno-comento Jasper.

-¿Verdad o Reto?- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Obviamente reto pequeña- insinuó Emmett.

-Te reto a que vayas arriba, te desnudes, y desfiles en frente de nosotros solo una vez y luego te vas a cambiar- culmino Alice rápidamente la última parte.

-Me traumare toda mi vida-murmure ocultando mis ojos entre mis cabellos.

-Bien-sentí las pisadas de Emmett dirigiéndose a las escaleras- las que no quieran ver esta escultura son libres de taparse los ojos.

-Ustedes tienen mucha imaginación- dije mientras que escuchaba la melodiosa risa de Edward a mi lado.

-Teníamos que ser los Cullen- lo dijo con mucho orgullo, eso me hizo sonreír- ¿Segura que no quieres ver el perfecto cuerpo de Emmett? ¿Acompañado con la vergüenza que va a pasar?-dijo con sarcasmo.

-No gracias

-Voy bajando- canturrió Emmett.

Escuche como Rosalie silbaba como loca, los tragos le hacían mal. Alice empezó a gritar y a burlarse, Emmett bufo.

Jasper y Edward les tiraban bromas a Emmett y algo inentendible estaban murmurando.

-Bella, ya puedes abrir los ojos- me dijo Edward.

Eche una ojeada para estar segura y me quede pasmada.

-Edward eres un idiota- estaba furiosa y en estado de shock.

Lo que pasaba es que Emmett estaba doblado en dos de la risa y estaba desnudo, lo que estaba evitando ver.

Alice, Edward, Rosalie y Jasper estaban llorando de la risa y yo me sonroje como nunca antes, sentía mi cara roja y a 40 grados si era posible.

-Te gusta lo que ves- me pregunto Edward, creo que era el único capaz de hablar porque todos seguían riéndose.

-Calla, eres hombre muerto Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- le dirigí entrecerré los ojos con una mirada asesina se la dirigí a él y luego desvié la mirada de Edward y el cuerpo desnudo de Emmett.

-Bueno me iré a cambiar- dijo Emmett subiendo entre risas.

Cuando estuve segura de escuchar la puerta de arriba cerrarse fue que recorrí con la mirada todo el salón.

-Continuemos- fue lo único que pude decir.

Alice le tocaba girar la botella.

Esta vez tocamos Rosalie y yo.

-¿Verdad o reto Bella?

-Verdad- decidí no arriesgarme con ellos.

-No eres divertida- me dijo Alice y le saque la lengua como toda niña chiquita.

-Bella Bella Bella-me miro Rose- que haremos contigo

Fruncí el ceño.

-Bueno aquí te va…- Rose pensó- ¿crees que en un futuro Jacob y tu puedan ser más que amigos, algo así como… novios?

Me quede paralizada, todos estaban expectantes ante mi respuesta, en verdad no sabía que era mejor o peor verdad o reto.

-Pues…-dude un poco- quizás, el tiempo dirá- fue lo más razonable de mi parte contestar eso.

Todos intercambiaban miradas y fue cuando me arrepentí de haber dicho aquello.

-Voy a la cocina- dijo Edward parándose.

_**PVO Edward**_

De un momento a otro me dieron ganas de alejarme de la gente que me rodeaba.

-Voy a la cocina- dije parándome

No sabía que me pasaba, ese comentario tan insignificante de Bella no me pudo hacer daño.

Las mujeres sufren por mí no yo por ellas…

Ellas siempre me querían tener y yo no estaba pendiente de eso, solo salía por diversión pero ahora Bella llega y me confunde.

En realidad aquí debe haber un error, yo por las mujeres no sufro pero y si en un futuro Bella y Jacob son novios ¿Qué pasaría? Porque está bien claro q Jacob Black estaba enamoradísimo de Bella bueno en realidad eso era noticia vieja.

Y Bella sonaba tan soñadora cuando dijo eso…

Al diablo con las mujeres, yo era soy y será el más deseado del colegio, puedo conseguir novia cuando se me antoje y no estar sufriendo tanto por las mujeres...

Las mujeres son puros sufrimientos para los hombres aunque mis hermanos estén felices con sus respectivas parejas.

Es que Bella es tan distinta a las demás, no se interesa por lo físico nada mas sino también por lo interior y esos ojos chocolates que parece que estuvieras nadando en ellos y… ya Edward compórtate, mujeres hay de sobra.

Hice unas cotufas para que no me pidieran explicaciones de por qué me había venido a la cocina sin llevar nada.

Prepare seis vasos de refresco, agarre las cotufas y salí… aun el juego no acababa y me imaginaba que se pondría cada vez mejor.

-¿De qué me perdí?

-Pues de nada, solo estábamos… hablando- me contesto Rosalie.

-Bueno aquí traje cosas para podernos alimentar mientras pasa el tiempo- solte una risita.

-Bueno ahora le toca a Bella girar la botella- dijo Alice señalando a Bella con el dedo.

Bella agarro la botella y la giro y se detuvo en…

-¿Rose verdad o reto?- pregunte.

-Reto.

-Mmm…- tenía que ponerle algo que valiera la pena ver, pensé para mí- te reto a no usar un espejo en… una semana- a Rosalie se le salieron los ojos de orbitas, sabía que era un golpe bajo para ella pero así era el juego.

-Está bien- hizo ademan del reto pero su cara la rebelaba.

-Amor te toca girar la botella- dijo el grandulón.

A Bella le toco retar a Jasper.

-Verdad-culmino Jasper.

-Otro aburrido más- musito Alice.

-Bueno Jass aquí te va… si nunca hubieras conocido a Alice, ¿A quién tendrías de pareja ahora?- note como Rosalie volteo a ver a Jasper y Jasper como se tensaba.

-Pues…- Jasper dudo un poco- antes de conocerte- se dirigió a Alice- yo estaba con una mujer llamada Tanya, bueno ella me había buscado por mucho tiempo y yo le había dado una oportunidad hasta que me tuve que venir a Forks y le corte, y ahí fue cuando te encontré y supe cual era el verdadero amor.

-Con que Tanya…-pensó Alice en voz alta.

Después de un silencio incomodo salió Emmett al rescate.

-Bueno Jass te toca girar la botella.

Esta vez el destino estaba jugando bien mal.

-Alice ¿verdad o reto?- pregunto Bella ya que veía que Jasper dudaba en preguntarle.

-Reto- Alice espero el reto de Jasper con mucha paciencia.

-Te reto a que traigas tus últimas tres revistas y las dañes…

Después de que Alice dañara sus revistas con mucho pesar, decidimos irnos a dormir.

_**POV Bella**_

-Alice, ¿estás bien?- pregunte preocupada.

-Tranquila Bella, mil veces no me pasa nada… ¿Cómo crees que lo de Jasper me molesto? El me dijo que yo era su único amor- se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara.

-Bueno- decidí ceder ante el tema.

-Bueno ya- hablo Rosalie- a dormir señoritas si no quieren tener ojeras.

Estábamos rendidas bueno por mi parte era así, mañana o bueno en unas cuantas horas tendré un dolor de cabeza insoportable, todo cortesía de Emmett.

* * *

bueno chicas lamento la demora pero es q a pasado de TODO o.o ni se imaginan! :s

la otra cosa es q no recibi muchos rew y eso me puso mal :( noc si les gusto el cap anterior :/ y eso no me ayudo mucho a escribir!! mas si doy gracias x los favoritos, eso fue lo q me alento.

bueno espero q les haya gustado el cap :) noc si lo vean simple D: pero si con muchas sorpresas no creen?? yo no me esperaba ese giro ;)

algo q si iba a decir q se me olvido poner en el cap anterior es por las lectoras de Chile, estamos todas con ellas y sus familiares y amigos... una catastrofe espantosa :( :S

bueno ya no tengo mas q decir, solo espero q les haya gustado mucho el capitulo y espero q me lleguen lo q piensan ;)

espero q pasen una bonita semana junto a su familia y espero leernos este mismo Sabado :)

bueno para el proximo cap les tendre un nuevo segmento ^^

* * *

mi amiga ana dice con soy su bfF y q no me kiere D: lo pueden creer?? .... es mentira, soy ana xdd era broma ¬¬

jajajaja bueno chicas hasta pronto! ya me voy :/ un Beso!!

_**¿Reviews?**_


	9. Dia Normal

Ya había pasado una semana después de la noche de películas en la casa de los Cullen.

Una semana donde el colegio se había puesto más fuerte, exámenes y muchas exposiciones…

-¿Quiénes son las nuevas?- me pregunto Jacob

-Tanya y una tal Renesmee… pero le gusta que le digan Nessie aunque a mi parecer es como si le dijéramos Monstro del Lago Ness.

-A mi me parece un sobrenombre hermoso…- dijo entre suspiros.

-¿Cómo que te gusta Nessie, no?- pregunte cautelosa.

Hubo un silencio y voltee a ver a Jacob.

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista Bella?- me pregunto.

-No me ha pasado… ¿Tú crees?

-A mi me está pasando- y con eso se paro en dirección a la chica nueva.

Me quede pasmada, eso fue tan raro pero típico de Jake.

-¿Bells?- se sentó Rosalie.

-¿Hmm?

-Todos andan de corazones, ¿no?- comentó.

-Se podría decir que si… todos menos yo- sonreí con sarcasmo.

-hay que buscarte una pareja- sonrió Rose.

-No creo, estoy bien así

Me miro con cara de pocos amigos- Entonces adivinaremos tu futuro novio, ¿si?- hizo un puchero que era incapaz de resistirme.

-Sabes Alice es una muy mala influencia.- puse los ojos en blanco

-Bueno que te parece Justin- omitió mi comentario.

-Muy niño- arrugue la cara, Justin era uno de los jugadores de futbol

-¿Liam?

-Definitivamente no es para mí

-Vamos Bella, suéltate un poco… ¿Stefan?

-Mmm no está mal pero tiene novia- Stephan era una persona hermosa y con buenos sentimientos, pero no me veía con él.

-¿Edward?

Empecé a reír como loca psicópata ante la mención de ese nombre.

-Vamos Rose, Edward más Bella es igual a relación sin sentido y con cachos ¿no crees?

-Creo que exageras Bells, sabes cuando tengas novio te hare una fiesta definitivamente- arrugue la cara solo imaginándome ese momento.

-No gracias- trate de sonreír y me salvo la campana.

-Bueno Rose, tengo que irme a clases.

Camino al salón de biología me quede pensando en todo lo que paso en ese tiempo…

Cuando llegue al salón ya el profesor estaba en su escritorio mas no había comenzado la clase, hoy era clase normal sin práctica ni nada científico.

Me senté junto a Edward –mi compañero de mesa- y lo salude con un gesto de mano.

Pase toda la clase garabateando e intercambiando papelitos con Edward.

_-¿Por qué llegastes tarde?-_ Edward me pasó el primer papelito

_-Estaba con Rose, y el camino a clases parecía una trayectoria aun más larga._

_-Bella ya estas chiflada, esta clase realmente me fastidia._

_-Estás muy cómico Edward- le _dedique una mirada asesina_- y aun falta toda la hora…-_le sonreí

_-Yo soy todo un comediante- _hizo un movimiento con las cejas_- bueno y cuéntame ¿con quien iras al baile del día de san Valentín?_

Los ojos se me salieron de órbitas_ -¿Qué fecha es hoy?_

_-Hoy es 6 de febrero Bella…_

_-No puede ser…-_ el tiempo se me había pasado volando.

_-¿Se te había olvidado? Pero si hay afiches en todas partes Bella, parece que vivieras en otro mundo-_ Edward puso cara de reprocho mientras escribía.

_-Es que con los exámenes y las exposiciones se me ha pa…_

No pude seguir escribiendo ya que una mano aplasto la hoja.

-Abre tu libro y finge que estás leyendo- susurro Edward.

Empecé a garabatear en el libro cuando vi que una sombra me tapaba la vista.

-Profesor, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- musito Edward.

-Nada señor Cullen, solo… solo pasaba revisando- el profesor tenía su típica cara de confusión cuando las cosas no son como él piensa.

-Cerca- susurre aun mirando el libro.

La clase transcurrió sin más sorpresas, Edward parecía que estuviera prestando atención mientras yo garabateaba y pensaba en el baile del 14 de Febrero, día de San Valentín…

El timbre sonó, parecía que había estado encerrada en un aula de clase por una eternidad. Recogí mis libros cuando sentí que alguien me halaba del brazo.

-Stefan- dice con sorpresa.

-Bella- parecía nervioso el pobre chico- bueno… este…- empezó a jugar con sus manos.

-Dime Stefan.

-Bueno quería saber, si bueno ¿querrías ir al baile conmigo? Pero si quieres como amigos, tu sabes también es día del amor y la amistad- sonrió, se veía tan mono cuando se ponía nervioso.

Estábamos a una semana del baile y yo no tenía pareja así que ¿por que no decirle que si?

-Me encantaría

-Hasta entonces- sonrió y se fue.

Bueno el lado positivo es que ya tenía pareja.

-¿Y tú con quien iras Ed?

-Con una chama llamada Elena o Maribel, algo asi- puse los ojos en blanco.

-No sabes ni su nombre Edward- esto era el colmo.

-No hay que saberse su nombre, con solo verla la puedo reconocer.

-Típico de ti- le di la espalda y me fui.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sé por qué me había molestado tanto esa reacción de Edward, hombre al fin.

Estaba en la habitación de Alice esperando a que apareciera con vestidos, vestidos de todos los colores y estilos.

-Bueno Bella, aquí hay de donde escoger para la fiesta y Rosalie trae una revista de peinados- Alice estaba realmente emocionada

-Esto definitivamente es una boutique- susurre

Habían tres vestidos que en verdad resaltaban: uno que era con un estampado de colores vivos, que tenía un corte que dejaba ver la pierna, había otro que era de un rosado claro, se podría decir que un poco pálido, era escotado con un broche plateado un poco más arriba de la cintura y también tenía un corte en la pierna derecha, y había otro de un azul petróleo con unos detalles en pedrería y también tenía el mismo corte que los otros.

-Son hermosos…- dije.

-Lo sé, que podías esperarte de mi Bella- dijo Alice.

Ellas empezaron a revisar entre esos vestidos y a elegir cual se iba a poner cada una, yo no me veía en ninguno de ellos.

-Bueno, yo me pondré el rosado, Rose el vestido estampado y tu Bella el vestido azul petróleo- sonrió Alice.

-Alice no hay un vestido mas…- pero Alice interrumpió mis quejas.

-Bella te veras hermosa, verdad Rosalie- Rosalie hizo un movimiento con la cabeza- no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Suspire.

-Bueno Rose agarraras el baño de la parte de abajo, Bella tu agarraras el baño que está al lado del baño de Edward, vallan- nos apuro a salir- los chicos no andan en casa- añadió para luego cerrar la puerta.

Me dirigí al baño y me cambie, tenía que admitir que el vestido era fabuloso y era mi talla… quién lo diría, Isabella Swan, la muchacha que prefiere andar en pantalón, camisa, sudaderas y zapatos deportivos esta midiéndose un vestido y que le guste.

Escuche unos ruidos afuera y me apresure salir, tal vez Rosalie me estaba esperando.

Me pare en seco, los chicos o por lo menos Edward estaba frente a mi con una expresión sorprendida.

-Estas… estas hermosa Bella- empezó a titubear.

-Gracias- sentí como la sangre se me acumulaba en la cara.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- empecé a hablar mientras caminaba rumbo al cuarto, un poco veloz.

-Pues, además que vivo aquí y esta es mi casa, vine porque se me había olvidado mi billetera- me dedico unas de sus sonrisas de lado, mientras que su voz sonaba divertida y bromista.

-No me refiero a eso, si no que creíamos que estaban fuera de la casa- voltee a verlo.

Y ahí fue cuando mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia, el vestido era largo y caí.

Estaba esperando el golpe y el grito pero nunca llegue a tocar el piso…

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, yo y mi torpeza- trate de levantarme sola pero Edward hizo la mayor parte- Gracias.

Cuando me puse de pie fue como si me estuvieran aplastando el tobillo y ahí fue cuando el grito que no solté antes hizo acto de presencia.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?- su rostro denotaba preocupación.

-Mi tobillo me duele- arrugue la cara.

-¿No puedes caminar?

-Me duele- chille.

-Te voy a cargar- hablo decidido.

-No Edward no es necesario- pero fue como no haberle dicho nada ya que cuando me di cuenta estaba en sus brazos.

Llegamos al cuarto de Alice y toque la puerta ya que Alice aun podría estar cambiándose.

-Bella, ¿Por qué…?- cuando miro con quien venía añadió- ¡oh! Ya veo… ¿Qué te paso?

-Tuvo un accidente de camino a tu cuarto- respondió Edward.

Sentía que mi cara hervía.

-Ponla en la cama, ¿No puedes mover el pie?- pregunto Rose.

-No- hice una mueca de disgusto.

-Bueno chicas me voy, me están esperando abajo- se dio la vuelta y dijo- se ven sensacionales- y se fue.

-Hay que curar ese pie ya mismo, no puedes ir a la fiesta asi, llamaremos a Carlisle- dijo Alice sacando el celular.

* * *

_**LO LAMENTO**_

CHICS SE QUE HE DEMORADO UN MONTON PORQUE HAN SIDO MESES, PERO PIDO QUE ME PERDONEN, ES QUE EL COLEGIO ME EXPLOTABA, ESOS MESES QUE NO ESCRIBI NI PUBLIQ NADA ESTUVE FULL: EXAMENES, TRABAJOS Y EXPOSICIONES. TODO AL MISMO TIEMPO Y NO ME DABA TIEMPO NI DE ESCRIBIR :(

SI LES SOY SINCERA TENIA MAS O MENOS UNA IDEA DE LOS QUE SERIAN ESTOS CAPITULOS PERO COMO NO PUDE ESCRIBIR NI NADA SE ME BORRARON -.-

PERO LLEGUE DE NUEVO Y LES DOY UNA BUENA NOTICIA… ¡TERMINE EL COLEGIO! Y ESO SIGNIFICA MAS INSPIRACION SIN PRESION Y MAS CAPITULOS :D

Se que me querrán matar x la demora pero aki estoy :) ya, tratare de subir mas seguido, cada semana y les tengo una Sorpresa ^^ subiré dos capítulos en donde el fic se pondrá de suspenso y se que no querrán que los haga esperar una semana… asi q **¿KIEREN?** Solo avisen con un **review** ;)

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, se que no da mucho pero para la siguiente les tendre mas!

No me puedo ir sin preguntar esto: ¿YA VIERON **ECLIPSE**? Y q les pareció chics? yo de vdd q kedo sin palabras ante esta perfecta película! *-* TEAM EDWARD!

Y bueno ya sin mas decir me voy! Solo kiero pedirles _**Reviews **_para saber todo q les pareció el capitulo, q esperan, q kieren agregar y si tienen ideas!

Un beso! Cuidenc!

_**PD:**_ en mi perfil podrán ver los vestidos de Bella, Rosalie y Alice. Mas adelante subiré la joyería y lo que respecta al peinado y tambien subiré lo de los hombres.!

Q tengan un bonito dia y perdón por la nota tan larga! :]

Otra cositas mas: subi hace tiempo un fic que se llama **"La Casa del Lago"** es muy bueno, pasen y léanlo… solo les puedo decir que quienes sean **Team Jacob** lo verán en acción x mucho tiempo y las q sean **Team Edward** saldrá mas adelante! Todo a su tiempo ;)

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


	10. Confesiones

_ 10-02-2010_

_Querido diario:_

_Estábamos a pocos días del baile de San Valentín, y sinceramente no sabía si eso era lo que ocasionaba que mi torpeza empeoraba más y más, hoy iré a comprar las zapatillas y los accesorios del vestido ya que Alice no quiere dejar todo a última hora._

_Estos días han transcurridos sin muchos preámbulos… _

_¿Que hay de Jacob? Eso mismo me pregunto yo, el ha estado con la tal Renesmee y se ha olvidado por completo de nosotros; no es que sienta celos, estoy feliz porque ya ha encontrado a alguien que lo quiera como él se merece pero es un sentimiento que me oprime, no sé cómo explicarlo, debe ser el sentimiento de hermandad._

_Otra cosa, era que Stefan me hablaba mas y quería estar más tiempo conmigo pero todo ser tornaba incomodo ya que yo me movía y el se movía junto a mí, Edward estaba distante pero trataba de ocultarlo sabrá dios porque, Alice esta también rara pero asumo que por el baile y los demás andaban más que bien._

_¿Algo más? Ah sí, tengo un presentimiento, desde que fui a casa de Alice aquella tarde tengo una corazonada…_

Sonó el timbre de salida y nos fuimos directo al porsche de Alice, hoy íbamos a Port Ángeles en busca de todo lo que faltaba aunque preferiría quedarme en mi casa haciendo nada.

Recorrimos todo Port Ángeles en busca de los accesorios indicados, cada tienda la veíamos y entrabamos, definitivamente Alice era una diva para estas cosa

Compramos todo lo necesario y fuimos a comer Sushi; podría decir que cada par de tacones median 6 cm, algo exagerado y difícil de manejar… un arma mortal.

_6:30 pm_

-Estoy agotada- dije tumbándome en el mueble.

-No eres la única- me siguió Rosalie.

-Vamos Chicas faltan cuatro días, tenemos que estar preparadas- decía Alice con una notable emoción.

Ese día nos quedamos todas en casa de los Cullen.

-Yo escojo la ventana Rose- salí corriendo

-Bella, ¿Por qué siempre te quedas en la ventana?- hizo un puchero.

-Así es la vida Rose- dije con un guiño.

Guardamos las cosas en el closet de Alice o mejor debería decir en la boutique de Alice.

-Buenas Noches- musitamos las tres.

Todas se habían quedado dormidas, toda la casa estaba silenciosa, la casa de los Cullen era hermosa y muy grande pero en la noches podría dar un poco de miedo y mucho mas cuando ves que hay puros arboles a tu alrededor.

Salí en puntillas del cuarto de Alice para no despertar a nadie. Una cosa que me había enseñado Renee "Toma leche caliente cuando no puedas dormir"

Baje a la cocina directo a la nevera y saque la leche y la puse a hervir, sentí que alguien me observaba pero no veía nada, estaba nerviosa.

Sentí una sombra atrás mío, agarre una cuchara de madera y voltee lentamente con la idea de pegarle al intruso.

-Cuidado Bella- susurro.

-Edward- suspire aliviada- me asustaste.

-¿Pensabas pegarme con esa cosa?- me miro desconcertado.

-Técnica personal- sonreí

-¿No solo podías salir corriendo o gritar como una persona normal?- dijo quitándome la cuchara.

-Créeme, si salgo corriendo el supuesto intruso me hubiera atrapado, soy muy lenta.

-¿No puedes dormir?- me pregunto.

-No- eche una mirada hacia la leche- ¿tu tampoco?

-Tengo días sin poder dormir y siempre bajo a caminar por la casa- recorrió la casa con la mirada- y toco el piano de vez en cuando.

-¿Tocas piano?

-Si desde los 12 años, por ahí…

-No conocía eso de ti, es que tampoco pareces de los que tocan un instrumento- hice una mueca.

-Las personas no me conocen Bella- suspiro- piensan… piensan que soy una persona fría, un mujeriego incapaz de enamorarse, un jugador, el popular… piensan muchas cosas incorrectas de mi también porque yo no soy el típico niño que no le importa nada, se que en algunas ocasiones puedo ser egoísta y mimado pero soy un ser humano y me puedo equivocar… no soy perfecto- sonrió pero ese brillo no le llego a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte

-¿Por qué, que?

-¿Por qué eres así Edward? Eres dos personas…

-Desde pequeño siempre quise ser el centro de atención pero también me usaban, la amistad nunca fue verdadera para mí- hizo una pausa- sabes que somos unas de las familias más prestigiadas de Forks, con más dinero y eso es lo que la gente le importa, el dinero, tal vez por eso soy así también… ahorita que lo pienso y puede sonar estúpido es como una venganza, hacia los que me usaron y después me votaron- sonrió arrogante.

-¿Por qué nunca me contestaste mis cartas o mis llamadas?- necesitaba saberlo, Edward se puso rígido.

Se produjo un silencio.

-Me dolió tu partida, sabes, fue algo my difícil para mí; nos conocíamos de pequeños y llevamos una bonita amistad, hasta éramos novios-soltó una risita sarcástica- amor de infancia.

Abrí la boca para volverla a cerrar y el continuo mirando al vacio.

-Todo estaba muy bien, parecía un cuento típico con finales felices pero tú lo tuviste que arruinar Isabella- Edward subió el tono de voz- habría preferido nunca conocerte.

Eso me había dolido y mucho, no pensé que él después de todo me hiciera eso.

-Eres un…-la rabia no me dejaba pensar con claridad- tú no sabes por lo que pase yo, eres un egoísta Edward Anthony Masen Cullen solo te preocupas por ti y nada mas por ti, tú no sabes lo que yo sufrí al dejarlos a ustedes que eran como mi familia, no sabes cuanto sufría cada noche cuando veía que Renee y Charlie peleaban y se gritaban y no sabes cuanto sufrí cuando vi a Renee haciendo las maletas y Charlie diciéndole que yo me tenía que quedar con él, no sabes cuanto sufrí cuando Renee me arrastro hasta el carro y veía la cara mojada de Charlie pidiéndole que no me llevara, tu Edward tú no sabes nada- sentía que me iba a desmoronar en ese segundo, mis piernas me fallaban así que me deje caer.

Estaba todo oscuro y empecé a llorar, sentía mi cara roja de la rabia, quería gritar. Sentí unos brazos alrededor mío, trate de separarme de él golpeándolo en el pecho, no necesitaba lastima de nadie pero él se resistía así que deje que me abrazara.

-Lo siento-susurro contra mi pelo.

Sentí la mano de Edward buscar mi cara, puso su mano debajo de mi barbilla y alzó mi cara

-Lo siento Bella- susurraba, sentía su aliento en mi cara.

Edward acariciaba mi cara y a la vez me quitaba las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos.

-Eres unas de las pocas personas que nunca cambiaria Bella, ni a ti ni a mi pasado contigo- susurro en mi oído- eres muy especial para mi Bella- en ese momento nos mirábamos a centímetros de tocarnos- Te extrañe- susurro acercándose peligrosamente.

-Yo también te extrañe, y mucho- dije, sentía su aliento en mi rostro y su mirada estaba en mis labios.

Me mordí los labios, esto definitivamente tenía que ser un sueño, a Edward lo veía mas y mas cerca de mí, estaba a punto de besarme cuando me separe bruscamente.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- arrugue el rostro- La leche- exclame poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Corrí rápido a la cocina y apague la llama, estaba tan desesperada que ni me di cuenta y agarre la olla con la mano.

-Mierda- tenía la mano roja- si soy bruta, esto arde.

Edward fue el que voto la leche y dejo la olla en agua.

-Bella mira esa mano- tenía una cara de tragedia- vamos al despacho de Carlisle.

Me condujo al despacho de Carlisle que era igual decir un hospital pero más organizado.

-Bella mójate las manos con agua fría- fui al baño en silencio tomando en cuenta que aun era de noche y la gente estaba durmiendo.

Me dirigí al despacho de Carlisle donde me esperaba Edward con un pote en la mano.

-Ven- me indico.- te pondré una crema hidratante en las manos.

Empezó a masajearme las manos con la crema, me sentía en el cielo.

-Gracias- sonreí- creo que es hora de irnos a dormir- dije parándome.

-¿Y la leche?- sonrió de lado, esa sonrisa que a todas mataba- me quede con las ganas.

-Y te seguirás quedando con las ganas de tomar leche- concluí- no creo que vuelva a tocar esa olla por mucho tiempo- Edward soltó una carcajada.

Empecé a caminar en dirección al cuarto de Alice cuando Edward me jalo hacia la oscuridad.

-¿Qué…

-No pretenderás que te dejare sola camino al cuarto de Alice, ¿verdad?- me miro- seria para que te cayeras de las escaleras y estuvieras en este momento en el hospital quien sabe con tu torpeza y en la oscuridad todo puede pasar- me guiño el ojo y me puse roja.

-Que cómico eres Edward- dije sarcásticamente.

Subimos en silencio por las escaleras y Edward estaba pendiente si me tropezaba o me golpeaba.

-Gracias por escoltarme hasta mi habitación caballero- hice una reverencia simulando el vestido.

-Ha sido un placer mi lady – se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Así eran nuestros juegos cuando éramos niños…

Entre con muchísimo cuidado al cuarto, lo que me faltaba era despertarlas.

Me senté en la ventana para admirar a la luna que estaba tan radiante esta noche…

Mañana había clase y con la imagen de la luna me fui a acostar.

* * *

Gracias x los rews chicas! De vdd q me gustaron y me hicieron reir tambn, son las mejores! Este capitulo se suponía q era para la otra semana pero no me aguante *-* asi q aki se los dejo!

Espero q les haya gustado :D personalmente les digo q me enfoq mucho en Bella y me dio cosita noc uds

Bueno chicas las dejo acuerdenc q de **USTEDES** depende si subo dos caps seguidos o no! Avísenme con un **review**

Para adelantarles algo ya para el prox capitulo entrara el baile asi q uds me dicen si kiernes los dos caps seguidos *-*

Bueno me voy! Besos (K)

**-**Acuérdense q los reviews son parte de la inspiración asi q están cordialmente invitados a dejar uno! Jajaja

Nos Leemos..! Natha ^^

Felicitaciones a los Españoles y a los Holandeses q pasaron a la final! ;)


	11. Valentine's Day I

La 1era cancion q se escucha es In My Head - Jason Derulo... Disfruten el cap (:

_

* * *

9:00 a.m._

_Bella acuérdate estar en mi casa a las 12:00 p.m. comerás aquí _

_¡Despierta ya! _

_Tu querida amiga Alice_

-Debí poner el celular en silencio…- me lamente.

Ayer me había trasnochado junto con las chicas hasta las 3:00 a.m. pero yo me quede hasta las 5:00 a.m. leyendo.

Camine hasta el baño tambaleándome, cualquiera que me viera diría que estaba borracha y que me había embriagado toda la noche, lo que es totalmente falso.

Pegue un grito, mi imagen en el espejo era espantosa, mi pelo era una maraña, mi cara pálida, mis ojos hinchados por el sueño, mis notables ojeras y mi constate dolor de cabeza, Alice me mataría si me viera en este momento.

Baje a la cocina, me hice unos huevos fritos ya que era la cosa más fácil y rápida de preparar, esto me hizo acordar cuando era pequeña. Cuando iba a casa de Esme ella me hacia comer huevos, pero yo solo los probaba y sin que se diera cuenta se los daba a Emmett sin que Esme se diera cuenta y desde ese momento Charlie compraba huevos y yo no me los comía y él creía que era porque los preparaba mal pero era que a mí nunca me habían gustado y heme aquí comiendo huevos por la flojera de preparar otra cosa.

Prepare café y lo puse en un termo para que se mantuviera caliente y me lleve una tasita y el termo a mi cuarto.

Estaba cansada, la cabeza aun me seguía doliendo y el sueño me llamaba y el café no hacia efecto en mi.

Sentía que el sueño me ganaba minuto a minuto y me deje llevar hasta que quede inconsciente…

_11:50 a.m._

Ahora si me sentía descansada, pero quería dormir más pero recordé que era 14 de febrero hoy era el baile.

Voltee a ver el reloj

-¡Son las 11:50! Alice me matara.

Salí corriendo al baño para cepillarme mientras me arreglaba el pelo, me puse una falda y una camisa de tiras y me puse unas zapatillas negras.

¿De dónde había salido la falda? Solo se me paso un nombre: Alice…

En realidad no tenía que llevar nada a la casa de los Cullen, solo mi presencia ya que allá Alice tenía todo.

Salí disparada hacia el carro, lo prendí y acelere el motor si llegaba tarde Alice me mataría junto a Rose.

Llegue los más rápido que pude, eran las 12:00 p.m. salí del carro corriendo en dirección a la puerta de la casa, toque el timbre y salió Alice en mi busca.

-Aquí- respire hondo- aquí estoy- dije entre jadeos.

-Te pusiste la falda que te regale- decía dando saltitos por todas partes.

-Justamente eso te iba a preguntar- sonreí.

-Te queda súper Bella- me inspecciono- de nada- me guiño el ojo.

-¿Rose llego?

-Si está arriba- miro hacia las escaleras- ¿Le dijiste a Stefan que te buscara por acá?

-Sí, subamos.

Nos encaminamos hacia la habitación-boutique- de Alice

-Wow- me pare en seco junto a la entrada- esto es impresionante- parecía una peluquería, tenía todo desde el maquillaje hasta la plancha.

-Te gusta lo que ves- eso no fue una pregunta.

-Chicas me dejaron impresionada- le dedique una mirada a Rose aclarándole su afirmación.

-Bueno comencemos.-dijo Alice decidida.

Comenzamos con el peinado.

Alice quería ponerse extensiones y sorprendentemente también tenia extensiones guardadas.

Rose nos iba a peinar a todas, se podría decir que si el colegio no le resultaba entonces que fuera peluquera.

Rosalie le arreglo las extensiones a Alice y espero que se secaran para arreglarle bien el pelo.

-Bella, ¿Qué te haremos?- me pregunto Rosalie poniéndose la mano en la barbilla.

-Bueno Rose yo estaba pensando en recogerme todo el pelo porque como mi vestido es de un hombro para que luzca mas no se tu- la mire esperando su respuesta.

Rosalie intercambio miradas entre el vestido que me pondría y mi cara varias veces.

-Me encanta tu idea- chillo Rosalie.

Me senté frente el espejo y Rosalie empezó a trabajar.

Alice puso su ipod y empezó a pasar las canciones hasta que encontró una que nos encantaba a las tres.

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh_

_Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh_

_You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh_

_Got a better solution for you girl. __Oh. Oh_

Empezamos a corear cada estrofa, en verdad nosotras teníamos una gran voz pero el pánico escénico fue el que nos prohibió participar en las presentaciones.

Mi pelo quedo totalmente recogido pero no quedo tan apretado, los pelos que caían en mi cara eran ondulados, simplemente perfecto.

-Rosalie Hale eres la mejor- dije mirándome al espejo.

-Lo sé- me dedico una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Y tú que te harás Rose?- pregunto Alice.

-Media cola- hizo una pausa- pero necesito que me ayuden.

-Con gusto- musitamos Alice y yo al unísono.

_**Emmett POV**_

-Están peores que las mujeres- grite desde el piso de abajo.

-Ya vamos bajando- grito Jasper.

-¿Quién tiene las facturas?- pregunto Edward.

-El más cuerdo de la familia- dijo Jasper bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Tu serás el mas cuerdo, pero yo soy el más divertido y bueno Edward- dije señalándolo- el más aburrido acompañándote Jass.

-Si Emmett- dijo Edward sarcástico.

-Me tienen envidia chicos- dije montándome en el carro.

-Es que- comenzó Jasper- cuando entenderás Emmett que queremos ser como tu- dijo Jasper con su tono dramático.

Reí, ellos nunca entendían mi sentido de humor.

Llegamos en diez minutos- gracias a mi loca manera de conducir- a una tienda que vendían trajes.

-Venimos a llevarnos unos trajes señorita- hablo Jasper.

-Faltan las corbatas- hice una mueca.

-La mía será rosada- dijo Jasper.

-Parecerás una niñita- me burle.

-Cállate Emmett, lo hago por Alice.

-El vestido de mi Rosalie es de carnavales- fruncí el ceño- me llevare una corbata morada.

-Bueno Emmett si venimos al caso también parecerás una niña con esa corbata- sonrió Jasper.

-El morado es un color mas varonil- dije sacándole la lengua como un niño.

Edward rodo los ojos.

-Amargado- susurre.

-Me llevo una azul- dijo Edward.

Recogimos los trajes y nos fuimos de nuevo camino a casa.

-Bueno niñas llegamos- dije echando broma.

-Niñas tus…- dijo Edward.

-Eh eh- lo interrumpí- nada de groserías- Edward rodo los ojos.

-Ahora el angelito- dijo Jasper con sarcasmo.

-Yo siempre- sonreí y tuve una gran idea.

Esta casa estaba ultimadamente tranquila y eso aburría así que por qué no alborotarla un poquito.

Edward era el más aburrido así que pagara sus consecuencias.

Me situé al lado de un charco de barro y cuando Edward iba pasando le metí el pie, pero claro pareció que fue un accidente. Más no aguante la risa.

-Maldita sea- voltio a verme- Emmett declárate hombre muerto.

Edward se paro y empezó a perseguirme por toda la casa.

-Eddy no corre rápido- empecé a cantar cuando lo sentí detrás de mí y se abalanzo contra mí.

Caímos los dos al piso, yo boca abajo y el encima mío.

-Puedes ser más rápido que yo Eddy pero yo soy más fuerte- diciendo esto lo tire a un lado y empecé a correr y a reírme.

Esto era recordar viejos tiempos.

-Emmett, maten la mirada al frente- me grito Jasper.

Para cuando voltee a mirarlo fue porque me había estrellado contra él.

Jasper estaba quejándose del dolor, Edward caminaba hacia nosotros muerto de la risa, estaba rojo de tanto reírse.

-Emmett te mataran- dijo Edward entre risas señalando unas bolsas situadas en el piso, no eran cualquier bolsas, eran los forros en donde se encontraban los trajes.

Alice me mataría y me cocinaría junto a Rose y a Bella, aunque no me preocupaba mucho por Bella ya que ella era más tranquila.

_**Bella POV**_

Escuchamos unos ruidos en la parte de abajo y luego cesaron.

-Chicas tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Alice asomándose por la ventana- ya vengo

Rosalie y yo nos quedamos viendo y luego nos fuimos a la ventana, los chicos estaban actuando raro y eso era extraño.

-¿Que habrá pasado?- pregunto Rose a la vez que oímos el grito de Alice.

- Emmett McCarty Cullen, Jasper Cullen, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- vimos que Alice respiraba hondo- ¿Qué paso con los trajes?

-A mi ni me mires- dijo Edward apoyándose en el Jeep de Emmett.

-Amorcito, te diré lo que paso- Jasper paso la mirada por Edward, por Emmett y termino con Alice- toda la culpa fue de Emmett, yo traía los trajes y él me empujo y cayeron- se lamento Jasper.

-¿Qué?- musito Emmett- todos fuimos, vamos hermanos que parte de _estamos siempre juntos _no están aplicando en este caso- acuso Emmett.

-Espero que los trajes estén en perfectas condiciones- dijo Alice pasando la mirada por cada uno de los chicos para luego darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

-Por eso es que esta casa es tan aburrida- grito Emmett.

-Alice estos chicos están que se orinan de miedo- dije cuando la vi aparecer por la puerta.

-Alguien tendría que enseñarles los cuidadosos que deben ser- dijo Alice sonriendo como un ángel.

-Eres diabólica pequeña- dijo Rose apartándose de la ventana.

-Claro que no- dijo Alice negando con un puchero- Solo cuando se requiere de mi mente diabólica- y las tres empezamos a reír.

-Bueno chicas a seguir, ya falta poco- dijo Alice dirigiéndose a su closet…


	12. Valentine's Day II

-Hermosas- musito Alice al espejo.

Todas nos veíamos radiantes, Alice con sus extensiones y su pelo liso que caía como una cascada hacia su espalda, Rosalie con su cabello recogido a la mitad y yo con mi cabello recogido completamente.

-Nos esperan abajo- dije asomándome hacia afuera.

-Bajemos- dijo Rosalie con emoción.

Las tres salimos del cuarto y las tres nos pusimos en la punta de la escalera. Los chicos al vernos se pusieron delante de nosotras esperándonos abajo a cada una.

Mientras bajamos me sujetada de la baranda de las escaleras, no vaya ser que me tropezara y terminara en el hospital.

-Estás esplendida Bella- me dijo Stefan abrazándome y ofreciéndome su mano, todo un caballero.

-Gracias- respondí con mis mejillas sonrojadas.

-Nos vemos en la entrada de la fiesta- dijo Jasper.

Nos encaminamos al carro de Stefan.

-Bella estas hermosa- dijo abriéndome la puerta del carro.

-Tú no te quedas atrás- espere que se sentara en el espacio del conductor- estas muy guapo.

Soltó una carcajada.

En todo el camino habíamos escuchado música y conociéndonos aun mas como "¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" o "¿Qué animal te gusta?".

Llegamos a la fiesta y en la entrada nos esperaban Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y su pareja.

-Me encanta la música que está sonando- dijo Stefan mientras me abría la puerta y me ofrecía su mano nuevamente.

_Sólo vámonos de fiesta, vámonos de piquete_

_Mi mente está abierta, sólo trae tu juguete_

_Los socios míos están locos, tus amigas están bien ricas_

_No te hagas la guajira deja eso en la finca.__1_

-Que canción tan bizarra- dije tomándole la mano.

-Lo sé, pero es buena- dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

Nos encontramos con los demás y pasamos a la fiesta, estaba hermosamente decorada, tenia ángeles por todas partes con flechas interpretando el papel de Cupido, habían corazones, globos y muchas cosas que completaban la decoración, además de un letrero grande que decía _Happy Valentine's Day._

Nos ubicamos en una mesa fuera del alcance de las cornetas.

-Esto esta genial- dijo Emmett- hay mucha bebida- sus ojos brillaban.

-Por favor Emmett, no hagas el ridículo- pidió Rosalie.

-Tranquila bebe yo sé controlarme.

-Hey chicos fotos- dijo Alice sacando la cámara.

Hicimos una sesión de fotos, primero Alice, Rose y yo luego cada una con su pareja, después todas cambiábamos de pareja y todas pasamos por las manos de cada chico, luego todos los chicos y luego le pedimos a Jacob que nos tomara una foto a todos y para finalizar me tome una foto con Jacob y Renesmee.

-Isabella Swan te veo y no te reconozco- dijo Jacob agarrándome la mano y dándome una vuelta.

-Gracias Jake- dije abrazándolo- te ves mas fortachón con el flue.

-Que te puedo decir, el ejercicio me mantiene en forma-dijo con un gesto de superioridad.

-Creo que tienes el autoestima muy alta Jake- dije empujándolo de forma amigable.

-Esa canción me encanta- chillo Alice empujando a Jasper a la pista.

-¿Bailamos?- me pregunto Stefan.

-Te tengo que avisar que soy una pésima bailarina y tus pies puedes resultar dolorosamente heridos- baje la mirada hacia sus zapatos.

-Eso no hace falta si un hombre te guía- dijo conduciéndome hacia la pista- solo sígueme el paso.

_Yes I can see her_

_Cause every girl here wanna be her…_

_Ohh she's a diva_

_They feel the same and I wanna meet her_

_They say she low down,_

_It's just a roomer and I don't believe them_

_They say she needs to slow down.__2_

¿A quién no le gustaba _Sexy Bitch_? Era una canción muy popular

Bailamos la canción completa y después todos nos fuimos a la mesa.

-Eres un gran bailarín- grite en su oído para que me pudiera escuchar.

-Vistes en toda la canción no me pisaste- levanto ambos pulgares lo que causo que me riera.

-Stefan ¿me permites robártela un momento?- pregunto Jacob apareciendo a su lado.

-Claro.

-Vamos a bailar Bella- Jake me arrastro a la pista mientras yo protestaba.

-Jake yo no se bailar reggaetón- chille.

-No es muy tarde para aprender Bella además estas en confianza- me sonrió.

-¿No podemos esperar otra canción?- suplique.

-Este será el único momento en la noche que tendrás tiempo para mí- puso mis manos encima de sus hombros y puso sus manos en mi cintura- venga Bella, será divertido.

_No puedo ya disimular (No, No)_

_Te toco y empiezo a temblar_

_Y empiezas tú a desnudarte _

_Me miras y me pides más.__3_

-Gran baile Bella- me decía Jacob.

-Calla- lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Bella bailas bien, pero te desatas en la pista- se echo a reír.

-Gracias, supongo…

-Hey Bells, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- se paró de inmediato Stefan cuando me vio acercarme.

-Sí pero que no sea nada de licor Stefan.- con eso dicho Stefan desapareció entre la gente al igual que Jacob.

-Me quiero quitar los tacones- dije sentándome.

-No Bella, el glamur es algo que nunca se puede perder- dijo Alice, gruñí.

En la mesa solo nos encontrábamos Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y yo; los hombres estaban haciendo la típica competencia de quien tomaba más rápido, se podría decir que con ellos tres como sobrios ya no se contaban.

-Esa canción- musitamos Alice, Rose y yo a la vez.

-Por los viejos tiempos- dijo Alice.

-Por los viejos tiempos- musitamos los demás.

Estaba buscando a Stefan con la mirada ya que no tenía pareja pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

Me congele al sentir un par de manos de mi cintura.

-¿Me haces el extraordinario honor de poder bailar esta pieza con usted señorita?- susurro contra mi pelo.

Me voltee para encararlo- Por los viejos tiempos- sonreí.

Nos fuimos a la pista donde nos esperaban Rose y Emmett, Alice y Jasper y ahí empezó a sonar la hermosa melodía.

_I never gone with the wind, Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_Till you open the door there's so much more_

_I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings_

_You came along and you changed everything.__4_

Empezamos a girar por toda la pista, esa canción tenía un significado muy bonito además que cuando éramos pequeños la escuchábamos muchas veces y siempre soñábamos con bailarlo con nuestras parejas de noviazgo mas en este momento Edward y yo éramos la excepción en ese _"Por los viejos tiempos"_.

_I watched from a distance as you_

_Made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know how that would feel_

_And you made it so real._

Seguíamos bailando las tres parejas al compás de la música, dábamos vueltas e intercambiábamos de pareja.

-Estás muy hermosa hoy- dijo Edward en mi oído.

-Gracias- dije inclinándome a su oído para que me escuchara.

De pronto Edward se inclino hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante cerrando los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte preocupada.

-Se me pasaron un poco las copas- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Un poco? Estás borracho- dije mientras girábamos en la pista.

-Pero aun no pierdo la conciencia- dijo con orgullo.

-Hombre- murmure.

-¿Qué pasa si te beso?- pregunto.

-Estás borracho Edward, mejor sigue bailando

-No me has respondido, ¿Qué pasa si te beso?

-Pues probablemente te quedes sin hijos- sonreí.

-Chica ruda… me gusta- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

_You lift my feet off the ground _

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling_

_And I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Crazier_

_Crazier_

-Bailas bien para lo poco que sabes- me dijo Edward.

-Gracias.

-Necesito aire- dije dándole la espalda a todos los que se encontraban en la mesa.

-Te acompañamos- dijeron Alice y Rosalie.

Fuimos al balcón más cercano y menos atestado de gente.

-Me encanta la canción que bailamos- dijo Alice dando saltos de emoción.

-A mi me encanta la letra- dijo Rose.

-Concuerdo con Rose- termine diciendo.

Nos quedamos un largo rato en silencio viendo el silencioso y tranquilo bosque, todo Forks estaba rodeado de bosques, debes en cuando se tornaba frustrante.

-Isabella- me llamo Stefan desde atrás.

-Creo que ya yo tome suficiente aire- dijo Alice regresando a la fiesta.

-Yo te acompaño Alice- dijo Rosalie siguiéndola.

-¿Es que nadie puede mantenerse sobrio en esta fiesta?- pregunte.

-Bella, Bella, Bella- dijo Stefan acercándose- te tienes que divertir de vez en cuando.

-Creo que hablamos luego- dije moviéndome a un lado en dirección a la fiesta.

-¿Para donde crees que vas?- me detuvo agarrándome del brazo.

-Suéltame- lo mire amenazante.

-Estoy despechado- decía mientras me arrinconaba a la pared.

No respondí, trataba de liberarme del agarre de Stefan mas era un caso perdido, él era mas fuerte que yo.

-Acabo de ver a mi ex novia besuqueándose con otro- soltó una risa seca.- y pensé ¿Quién podría ayudarme a salir de esta situación? Y se me paso tu nombre- sonrió- entonces te vi bailando con Black y luego con Cullen- apretó mas su agarre, solté un grito de dolor- y Cullen te veía con lujuria, no te sacaba la mirada de encima- negó con la cabeza- pero luego me encargaría de él…

-Solo somos amigos Stefan- dije con los ojos desorbitados- estás demente, además que yo acepte venir contigo al baile pero como amigos.

-Muy cierto- dijo acariciándome la mejilla, ¿es que en estos momentos que necesitaba ayuda nadie aparecía?

-Soy la persona equivocada Stefan- dije mirándolo- temo que no te podre ayudar.

Me puso una dedo en la boca- Eres la indicada, eres mi pareja de la fiesta.

Esto parecía una violación, pero Stefan no era así, el era dulce, respetoso y simpático claro que agregándole que estaba borracho y despechado no resultaba de mucha ayuda.

Todos aquellos curiosos que se asomaban a ver quien estaba en ese balcón seguramente pensaban que nos estábamos besando o cualquier cosa cochina.

-Stefan de verdad no quiero que esto termine mal, si quieres te puedes ir a buscar a otra muchacha porque te digo que tienes admiradoras- trate de razonar- me lastimas.

-Bella es solo un beso- dijo acercándose hacia mí, yo movía la cabeza en todas las direcciones para evitar que estrellara sus labios contra los míos lo cual hizo que con la mano que tenía en mi brazo agarrara firmemente mi cara.

Lo que iba a suceder era inevitable, sentí sus labios estrellarse contra los míos, _me quede muy quieta, con los puños cerrados a ambos costados_, mientras él me besaba con violencia, me daba asco.

_Movió una mano hacia mi nuca, encerrando mi cabello desde las raíces en un puño retorcido._

Empecé a pegarle en el pecho, tratando de alejarlo de mí, sentía sus labios esperando respuestas de los míos pero nunca paso.

_Sus labios liberaron los míos durante un momento, pero sabía que ni mucho había terminado. Siguió la línea de mi mandíbula con la boca y después exploro toda la extensión de mi cuello._

_**-**_Me das asco- le dije empujándolo y dándole una cachetada.

-Bella, _suéltate, disfruta lo que sientes._

-Quítate de encima mi- estrello sus labios nuevamente contra los míos.

¿Alguien tan simpático es capaz de hacer una violación- o lo que esté intentando hacer-con tan solo estar borracho?

_**Edward POV**_

-Chicos necesito ir al baño- necesitaba vomitar.

-¿Te acompañamos?- me pregunto Jasper, el que estaba más sobrio de los tres.

-Quédate cuidando a Emmett.- y dicho esto me fui.

_¿En donde quedaba el baño? _Muy buena pregunta.

Me dispuse a caminar por todo el salón en busca de un simple baño, en estos momentos no me importaba si me metía al baño de mujeres.

Todos los balcones estaban llenos de parejas y eso me hizo recordar ¿En dónde estaba la muchacha que me acompañaba? Otra buena pregunta, ¿en donde la habré dejado? Otro golpe en mi cabeza hizo acto de presencia.

Me sentía fatal, tuve que recostarme de la pared más cercana, había bebido hasta más no poder y lo peor es que me bebía todo rápido, algo que simplemente emborrachaba más.

_**-**_Me das asco- ¿esa era la voz de Bella? Preste más atención.

-Bella, _suéltate, disfruta lo que sientes._-Ese era Stefan

-Quítate de encima mi- después de que Bella hablo hubo un silencio.

Me entro impotencia, mejor dicho sentí un odio y una fuerza incrementarse a cada paso que daba en busca de Bella.

Lo que vi no era grato de reconocer, Stefan besaba a Bella a la fuerza, parecía desesperado…

Entre al balcón en donde ellos estaban y parece que no hubieran escuchado el sonido de mis pisadas. Lástima por lo que iba a pasar, el muchacho me caía tan bien…

-Suéltala- gruñí

-¿Quién se supone que eres tu para venirme a decir que la suelte?- este estaba borracho también.

-Soy su dueño…- y dicho esto me abalance contra él, sabía que me metería en serios problemas pero la borrachera nublaba mi mente.

* * *

Los numeros significan los siguiente:

1: Maldito Alcohol - Pitbull

2: Sexy Bitch - David Guetta

3: Te Siento - Wisin y Yandel

4: Crazier - Taylor Swift

Y ya pss aki estoy :D espero q les haya gustado los 2 capitulos :) trankilos actualizare antes de q termine esta semana! no me merezco un Review por cada capitulo? :( para animarme y subir el otro cap rapidiitooo!

Cuando sucede la parte de Bella/Stefan lo q esta en letra _cursiva _son algunos pekeños pedasos q saq del libro Eclipse cuando es el beso Bella/Jake

bueno chicas me voy!

espero q les haya encantado! continuo pronto ;)

Besos..!


	13. Valentine's Day III

_**Edward POV**_

Entre al balcón en donde ellos estaban y parece que no hubieran escuchado el sonido de mis pisadas. Lástima por lo que iba a pasar, el muchacho me caía tan bien…

-Suéltala- gruñí

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú para venirme a decir que la suelte?- este estaba borracho también.

-Soy su dueño…- y dicho esto me abalance contra él, sabía que me metería en serios problemas pero la borrachera nublaba mi mente.

_**Bella POV**_

¿Qué acababa de decir Edward? "_Soy su dueño"_, esas simples palabras resonaban en mis oídos.

Y luego Edward encima de Stefan…

El miedo no me permitía moverme, me encontraba en un estado de shock.

La gente se iba acumulando poco a poco solo para ver el espectáculo que ellos estaban armando.

-Edward- rugió Emmett llegando a mi lado.

-¿Qué paso aquí Bella?- me pregunto Jasper, lo mire atónita.

-Larga historia Jass- dije- tienen que parar la pe…- fui interrumpida por un fuerte golpe.

Stefan había tumbado a Edward contra la pared. Pero Edward se paro y…

-¡Edward, Lo dejaste sin hijos!- chille mientras trataba de correr sin caerme en su dirección mientras veía como Stefan se doblaba hacia adelante y gemía del dolor.

Edward volteo a verme como si estuviera loca y en ese momento Stefan se paro volteo a Edward y…

-¡NO!- exclame inmovilizándome.

Stefan le dio un puño en el estomago y Edward cayó de rodillas mientras que Stefan se situó enfrente de Edward con la intensión de pegarle en la cara pero en ese momento Emmett agarro a Stefan y Jasper agarro a Edward.

-Suéltame Jasper- rugió Edward.

-Ya basta- dije- son unos inmaduros alcohólicos.

Camine hacia la fiesta mientras los fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Alice.

-Tiene que ver con Bella- afirmo Rosalie mirándome.

-Si- me sonroje- pero en estos momentos no quiero hablar de eso- pase mi mirada por la de Alice y Rose- me quiero ir ya.

-Bella la noche es joven- dijo Alice con un puchero.

-¿Bella me puedes llevar a mi casa, por favor?- pregunto Edward apareciendo con Jasper y Emmett detrás.- No creo que este en condiciones de conducir- aclaro.

-Como sea- dije indiferente.

-Jasper ¿Puedes llevar a Rachel a casa?- pregunto Edward mientras sacaba las llaves del carro.

-¿Quién es Rachel?- pregunto Jasper.

-Mi carro- dijo Edward como si fuera normal, todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

-Edward-sisee- ¿Cómo piensa que nos vamos a ir si yo no tengo carro?- enarque una ceja, Edward me miro dudoso.

-Jasper dame las llaves del carro por favor- extendí mis manos.- Gracias- sonrei.

-Vámonos ya- dije en dirección a Edward.- Nos vemos chicos.-

Nos dirigimos en silencio hacia el carro.

Edward se dirigía hacia la parte de atrás del carro.

-Edward no soy tu chofer, móntate adelante- dije entrando al carro.

-Ok- susurro.

**Encendí la radio, estaban dando unas de mis canciones **_**Neutron Star Collision de Muse**_** pero ya estaba acabando.** _**Love is forever**__**  
**__**And we'll die**__**  
**__**we'll die together**__**  
**__**And I**__**  
**__**I said never**__**  
**__**Cause our love could be forever.**_ **-Sabes Bella- dijo un poco nervioso- cuando estas brava puedes llegar a dar miedo- empezó a jugar con sus manos, lo fulmine con la mirada e ignore su comentario.** _**Life is a mystery**__**  
**__**Everyone must stand alone**__**  
**__**I hear you call my name**__**  
**__**And it feels like home**_ **Como amaba la serie de Glee y esta canción en especial **_**Like A Prayer **_**la letra sin duda te llegaba.** **Llegamos rápido a la casa de los Cullen ya que no había tanto tráfico.** **-¿En donde pone Carlisle el botiquín de primeros auxilios?- pregunte estacionando el volvo o mejor dicho a **_**Rachel.**_ **-En el baño- medito y luego dijo- creo que esta en el baño donde te cambiaste la otra vez para ponerte el vestido si no mal recuerdo.- dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa.** **-Mmm ok…** **Camine hacia el baño mientras pasaba por el cuarto de Alice y me quitaba los tacones, me estaban matando.** **Estaba furiosa, mi noche casi perfecta, además que era mi primer baile en Forks, fue arruinado por dos pares de borrachos pero si Edward no hubiera llegado… ** **Hice una mueca de solo recordar lo que había pasado; tenía que darle en parte las gracias a Edward.**

Pase por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y baje hasta la sala en busca de Edward.

Estaba tirado en el sofá con la camisa por fuera y tres de sus botones estaban desabotonados, se veía tan guapo así.

Me acerque hacia donde él estaba…

-Lo siento Bells- dijo sentándose.

Inspire profundo- Gracias por la ayuda con-con Stefan- balbucee, se me hacia tan difícil recordar ese momento.

-De Nada, ese maldito se estaba aprovechando de ti- dijo formando puños con sus manos.

-Tranquilo- le puse la mano en el hombro- ya todo paso- susurre.

-Pero lamento lo de esta noche- dijo bajando la mirada- se que esta noche era muy especial para ti y bueno, para todas también.

Levante su barbilla con mi mano.- Déjame curarte Edward- empecé a limpiar restos de sangre en su cara.- Además habrán otras fiestas…

-Y no iras mas con gente que no te relaciones- dijo agarrando mi mano.

-Edward necesito curarte, no querrás que Carlisle y Esme te vean así- dije regañándolo.

-Sabes Bella- dijo, al parecer no me oyó ya que seguía sin soltar mi mano. Fruncí el ceño- tú no tienes novio y yo no tengo novia…

-Que genio eres al darte cuenta- dije con notorio sarcasmo.

-Qué tal si… Yo te pido que seas mi novia, tu aceptas y ¿acabamos con eso?- pregunto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-El amor no es así Edward- dije guardando las cosas en el botiquín- ¿No quieres tomarte algo para que se te pase la borrachera?- trate de cambiar de tema.

-Vamos Bells, tu eres atractiva- me sonroje- y yo soy atractivo y deseado por todas.

-Ahora el señor popular- aunque lo dije con sarcasmo era totalmente cierto.

-Es verdad- dijo con su sonrisa y tono arrogante.

Estaba un poco incomoda con esta situación.

-Me voy- dije parándome.

-¿Por qué tan temprano? Aun la noche es joven- dijo imitándome- ¿Podemos aunque sea comer? Yo te preparare la comida- sonrió.

-Subiré a cambiarme- agarre el botiquín y empecé a ascender las escaleras.

Me puse la pijama que me había regalado Renee cuando me vine a vivir a Forks, era muy bonita, el pantalón era rojo con corazones rosados claros junto con la camisa de tiritas rosado claro.

Organice todo, me sentía tan relajada sin el vestido que en este momento me provoca dormir pero la comida me esperaba abajo.

El olor a panquecas inundaba mis fosas nasales.

-Esto huele rico- dije entrando a la cocina.

-Y también esta rico, además de guapo, atractivo e inteligente también se cocinar Bella- puso su sonrisa torcida.

-Que ego Cullen- dije torciendo los ojos.

-Gracias Swan.

Empezamos a comer, tenía que admitir que Edward cocinaba muy bien.

-A propósito, los chicos ya vienen en camino- dijo Edward parándose de la mesa.

-¿Cómo sabes?- dije imitándolo.

-Me mandaron un mensaje- dijo señalando su celular.-Ponte esto- me paso una bata.

-Y… ¿Para qué es esto?- pregunte con la bata ya puesta.

-Para que no te ensucies tu bonita pijama- sentí como mi cara se ponía roja.

-¿Por qué debería ensuciármela?

-Por esto- empezó a señalar la espuma que había en el lavaplatos, seguía sin entender hasta que…

-EDWARD- empecé a gritar mientras me quitaba la espuma del pelo- ME LAS PAGARAS- grite agarrando espuma del lavaplatos.

* * *

**CHICAS gracias x todos sus RR y sus favoritos! me animaron muchisiimoooo!**

**Si les cuento.. llevaba (ayer) mas de la mitad escrita en el fic y yoo sii wuujuu actualizare y cuando lo voy a guardar se me ocurrieron mas cosas y en vez de cancelar puse NO O.O y me qde T_T**

**Bueno chicas tardare un poco de actualizar :S xq mandare a formatear la laptop pero espero llegar y conseguir MUCHOS RR (: total no se preocupen xq ya tengo muchas ideas para el prox capitulo asi q sera rapidito :] **

**Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo y espero RR xq se q con MUCHAS Q ME LEEN asi q necesito esos RR para animarme a escribir mas y mas *-* tal vez escriba con otra compu noc (tampoco estare aki) y tratare de actualizar va? PERO XFA LOS REVIEW :)**

**Ahora me voy! Byeeee!**

**Besos :) Cuidenc ;] y gracias por todoo ^^**

**Espero leerlas muy muy pronto**

**Att: Natha! (:**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	14. Explicaciones

Bueno chicas miro que todo buenas tardes.

Se que muchas me querrán matar ya que no he aparecido desde hace ya mas de un año pero he tenido inconvenientes.. Se me daño mi laptop, luego el colegio y después había estado sin Internet por mas de 4 meses.

Les quiero decir que obviamente seguiré con esta historia y publicare otra historia mas adelante..

En estos momentos ando organizando las ideas para poder subir el capitulo siguiente a esta historia..

Espero que me perdonen en serio por haber desaparecido tan misteriosamente.. Prometo subir el siguiente capitulo en menos de una semana.

Nos leemos pronto, un beso.

Nathaly.


End file.
